Cartoon Hero All-Star saga: Universe Mix-up
by the invader teen14
Summary: The hero's from alternate universe's have been mixed up in each others worlds and must rely on each other to find a way to save their worlds from the work of Melissa G-man, daughter of G-man. can these hero's settle their differences and save the world? Find out in this exciting story! I own nothing excepts Melissa g-man, Jake Smith, A.s.h.t.o.n., J-00031 Omega and the J-series.
1. Chapter 1

The invader teen 14 presents..

Cartoon hero all-star mix-up.

Chapter 1: The evil plan.

10 years ago...

On a undisclosed island in the Philippines the lab of an evil doctor was beginning to hum, strange lights poured out of the closed door and evil laughter could be heard. His daughter walked out of bed and saw the strange lights.

"What is he up to?" She thought to herself as she opened the door to reveal her dad looking at a machine.

A time machine.

"Daddy?" the teenage girl asked, the doctor spun around to see his 15 year old daughter, Melissa.

"Oh Melissa! You're just in time to see my newest evil plan!" The doctor said as he walked his daughter over to the machine to reveal a screen showing a yellow sponge like creature and a few other strange people.

"Who are they?" the little girl asked her father.

"They are the enemy's of the future" He answered "The ones that will threatened our family" Melissa gasped at her father words.

"And they will destroy you if you do not stop them first" The old doctor lied to her, he really cared about his daughter and wanted her to follow in his dangerous footsteps.

"How long will I have to wait to destroy them?" Melissa asked.

"10 Years" the doctor answered, a small robot walked into the room and began to carry some files to the doctors room.

"Thank you Tron, I shall see those files later" he said, the robot nodded and continued his job.

"Will you be around to help me?" Melissa asked.

"No dear" He answered "By then, I will be long gone", Melissa suddenly gasped and saw her dad cough loudly.

He was in a dangerous state of the bird flu and his death bed would be near, Melissa hugged her dad and smiled.

"I promise to keep our family safe" Melissa said, her dad hugged her back and smiled wickedly.

"This plan is going to work greatly!" He said to himself.

10 years later...

Melissa had now turned 25 years old and was to be married in a year, she was walking inside her apartment and saw the picture of her dad.

"Don't worry dad" She said "I'll make you proud".

Meanwhile...

16 year old Ben Tennyson was walking towards to the Mr. Smoothies and tried to get his mind off of the whole alien bandit incident from earlier.

"Those bandits fought tough" he said to himself "Even if they were a couple of blobs" he laughed at his own joke and went inside, suddenly a scream was heard and he turned around to see a large Vulpincer attacking a group of tourists.

"It's hero time!" He said and slammed down onto the Ominitrix, in a moment he was now Hummongosaur.

"Help!" Someone called out, the alien was about to attack it's first victim until a sudden force knocked it over, but it wasn't Ben. Instead the force that knocked was something out of the ordinary.

It was a blue hedgehog.

Next to him was a red Echidna, a two tailed fox, a short man with a mustache and red clothing and a a slightly taller man with a mustache with green clothing.

"Knuckles! Go and try to get everyone to safety!" The hedgehog said, the Echidna nodded and warned as many people as possible while the two tailed fox and red clothed man knocked the alien on the head.

"Lets-a go!" The green clothed man said, he ran over to the alien and kicked it in the left leg, causing it to lose balance and fall down.

"Take this!" Hummongosaur said as he kicked the alien far away, Ben transformed back into himself and looked at the strangest group of people he had ever seen.

"And I thought Ghostfreak looked freaky" Ben said as he held out his hand "Ben Tennyson"

"Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic said as he shook his hand "Nice to meet you, these are my friends, Knuckles and Tails"

"Hello" Tails said as he waved to the teen.

"What up?" Knuckles asked.

"And I'm-a Mario!" the red clothed man said "and this is my-a brother, Luigi".

"Nice to-a meet-a you!" Luigi said "Come Si Fa a Fare?" Ben just looked at Luigi and shrugged, from the apartment Melissa looked down and frowned.

"It has begun" She said.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Invader Teen 14 presents...

Cartoon hero All-Star: Universe mix-up.

Chapter 2: new allies.

In the apartment of Melissa G-Man, a strange light source emitted from her bedroom door. Inside Melissa was starting up a machine she had worked on for almost 3 years and finally it was ready to be used to save her family name.

"What are you doing mistress?" Tron the robot asked his mistress, Melissa turned around and smiled to see her old friend.

"Tron, say hello to the Universal mix-up machine 2000!" Melissa said as she moved to show him a large metallic porta-potty like machine.

"What does it do?" Tron asked.

"This machine will allow me to go to the worlds of the people who dare threatened our family name and bring beings from those worlds into the other ones" Melissa answered, she then pressed on a button and a image of a large reptilian monster and aimed it's location at the Mr. Smoothies down the street, Melissa gave a wicked smile and pressed another button. There was a sudden stomping outside.

Meanwhile...

"So where are you guys from?" Ben asked his new-found friends as they sat down to enjoy their smoothies.

"Me and my friends are from the lands of Mobius" Sonic answered as he took a sip from his smoothie "We were fighting our nemesis Dr. Eggman to keep him from stealing the chaos emeralds".

"But when he slammed down on a button, we were suddenly on top of a portal and we fell into this world" Tails said.

"And me and Luigi were going to meet-a our-a friend Princess Peach" Mario said as took a gulp of his smoothie "Until a strange green tentacle alien captured us and sent-a us to this-a place!" Ben was suddenly intrigued Mario's explaination.

"Did this alien wore any armor?" Ben asked, Luigi nodded and Ben slammed his fists down on the table.

"That was Vilgax! How did he escape from the null void?!" Ben said, Sonic and Mario just looked at each other and shivered.

"Who's Vilgax?" Knuckles asked, but before Ben could answer a large roar was heard and the six ran outside to see a reptilian monster attacking the city.

"It's hero time!" Ben said as he changed from Ben to Chicken Hawk, the teenage hero lunged at the monster and was slammed away.

"Let's do this!" Sonic said as he, Tails and Knuckles rushed over to fight the monster.

"Let's-a go!" Mario and Luigi said together and pulled a power star out of their pockets and went super-Mario and Luigi, the six began to punch the legs of the monster but were stomped on.

"Okay new plan" Ben said as he rubbed his head, Mario and Luigi jumped back up and held up their hammers and slammed down on the monsters foot, the creature roared in pain and pushed the two away. Tails flew up and tried to distract the beast, but was thrown far away.

"Take this you freak of nature!" Knuckles yelled as he punched the monster in the eye, "And here's one for good luck!" he then made no hesitation to punch it in the jaw.

"He's all yours Ben and Sonic!" Knuckles yelled, Sonic smiled at Ben and showed him the chaos stones, the two closed their eyes and in a moment the two opened their eyes to see they were Super Sonic and Blazing Ben.

"Take this!" Ben yelled and the two hit the monster in the forehead and the creature fell down...dead.

"And the mighty have fallen" Sonic joked, he looked around to see if Tails was anywhere "Where's Tails?" the others just looked at each other and tried to brake the now silent area.

"Momma Mia" Luigi said.

"He was-a thrown-a away" Mario said, Sonic looked down and sighed sadly.

"Well, he probably used his two tails to propel himself the opposite direction" Sonic said as he turned around "But just in case, I'm going to follow the direction he was thrown to" Ben nodded and he pointed in the direction Tails was thrown and Sonic ran away to find his friend with Knuckles following him.

"Come one guys" Ben said "A friend of mine may know how to get you guys home" Mario and Luigi nodded and followed the teenager.

Meanwhile...

Walking down a street was a eleven year old boy wearing a black jacket and pants, his psyche like hair blew in the wind to mark the beginning of new day...for trying to expose the alien down the street.

"This time, I will prove to the world the monster Zim really is!" Dib said as he held up a camera and aimed it at the strange green house, he smiled with excitement as he saw the green alien with disguise on, the alien was carrying a box with strange symbols on the front.

"GIR!" The alien called, a green dog came running out of the house with a small purple moose following him.

"Yes?!" the dog asked.

"GIR! We have much work to do if we are to succeed in our plan for world conquest!" the alien said, he grabbed a strange animal out of the box and threw it down a sewer, Dib stared at the plan strangely and shrugged.

"Why is throwing rats down a sewer?" He asked himself "Unless they're full of nuclear dynamite!" Dib ran out of the bush's to attack the alien and expose him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE ZIM!" Dib yelled as he nearly jumped on the alien, but suddenly a tentacle drew out from Zim's PAK and it captured him.

"Well, it isn't the hippo-sized head Dib!" Zim said.

"MY HEADS NOT BIG!" Dib yelled as he tried to break free.

"SILENCE! It does not matter anyway!" Zim said as laughed evilly and threw the boy into the sewer, Dib screamed as he slide down the slippery pipes until he finally hit what looked like a wall.

" Now to find a sewer ladder and get back to destroying Zim!" Dib said,but before he could get up the 'wall' suddenly flipped and the boy fell down and landed on what looked looked like a roof.

"Another lucky chance! Yes!" Dib said, he looked up to see the sewer pipe that he fell out of off and jumped down the roof to explore the surrounding area, nothing looked out of the ordinary. It looked like a mansion with one exception:the sign of the front wall of the building.

"Monster high?" he asked himself "What the heck Is monster high?" suddenly the bell rang and he ran to the side of the school to be caught by anyone teenagers, if he learned anything from his years of being called crazy, it was to steer clear of the teenagers to make sure they didn't give him a wedgie along with the word weirdo. But when the students of the school walked out, his jaw dropped.

There were teenage monsters everywhere, Mummies, Vampires, Gargoyles, Fish people you name it. Dib's dropped jaw turned into a smile and he held the camera up.

"This going to make me the star of mysterious mysteries for sure!" He said, he was about to press down on the button until he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hi there!" a sweet gentle teenage girls voice said, he turned around to see a female versions of a Franken Stines monster, a werewolf, a vampire, a mummy, a sea monster, a abominable snowman, a opera phantom and a zombie. But they looked more like a teenage girl with exceptions of the monster features and they looked more kind and gentle.

"H-h-hi" Dib said nervously, he hid the camera behind his back "I'm Dib N-Nikola Membrane" the girls suddenly giggled at the mention of his full name "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing" the werewolf said "It's just that...your head" the girls started to giggle some more.

"My heads not big! It's just this way on its own!" Dib said as he tried to cover his enormous cranium "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Frankie Stein" Frankie said as she held out her hand, Dib shook it and wondered how Monsters hid down in this place for years without being noticed "And these are my friends, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Cleo, Abbey, Ghoulia, Cleo, Operetta and Lagoona" the teenage monsters waved at the boy and smiled warmly.

"How did you get down here?" Cleo asked, Dib just pulled out a chair from out of his jacket and sat down on it.

"What was a chair doing in your jacket?" Abbey asked, Dib just shrugged and began his story.

5 minutes later...

"Must have been a wild ride" Cleo said as Dib finished his story, the girls were completely amazed at the boy and had almost tons of questions to ask him.

"You've been chasin' this alien for how long?" Clawdeen asked.

"Since I was 9" Dib said "And no one still believes me about the Zim being an alien! But there will be a day, when Zim is on an autopsy table and his organs are being pulled out!" Dib then grabbed a stick and began to draw out Zim in his house with scientists trying to get in.

"Hey! We can help you expose Zim and keep him from destroying the world!" Frankie said, Dib suddenly turned his attention to the monsters and smiled greatly.

"Really? Great! Come on then!" Dib said as he led the girls to the pipe he came out of.

"Now how to up there?" he asked as he scratched his head, the pipe suddenly began to shake and a little girl with purple hair fell out and landed on top him, Dib pushed the girl off of him and stared at her with excitement.

"Gaz! How did you find me?" he asked.

"I used the Dib-tracker after dad put that tracking device in your neck" Gaz answered, the girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Who are these people?" She asked she looked up to see the monsters.

"Some friends of mine" Dib said as he got back up "We're going to stop Zim from ruling the world!" he lifted his hand in the air and light shone down on him with all glory, Gaz just shrugged and pulled out her GS2 from her pocket and began playing her game.

"Hey you guys!" a voice said, the group turned around to see three birds the size of Dib, each on a hover board and hovering towards them.

"Stay right where you are!" the green hawk said, the group decided to walk away, the birds came closer and they started to run.

"Stop right there!" the hawk said.

"No way!" Clawdeen said as the group hid behind a wall and hoped the child-size birds wouldn't find them, they were wrong.

"Gotcha!" the albatross said, Draculaura screamed and suddenly punch the bird, while the albatross retreated the group just stared open mouth at what Draculaura had just did.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Dib said.

"First time you hit someone?" Frankie asked, Draculaura smile shyly and nodded. Suddenly a strange portal opened from beneath their feet.

"Oh no! Hang on mates!" Lagoona said as the group fell into the portal, the screaming stopped and everything grew quiet.

"Snap! Thanks a lot storm!" the hawk said.

"What did I do?" storm asked as the birds got back ontheir hover boards and flew off.

Meanwhile...

a young werewolf was walking threw the catacombs of the school to try and get some time to herself, she had a long day for she had tried to get a boy she liked to notice her.

"Some idea to get Romulous to like you" she said to herself, she only set her hands back to try and stretch out when suddenly her left hand pushed back a rock and it fell onto a button. The wall she was next to opened up and revealed a hallway.

"How did that happen?" she asked herself as she entered the hallway, the area revealed markings on the wall and a strange red substance...blood? She shivered at the substance and continued walking.

"Don't freak out Howleen" She thought to herself, the hallway revealed more and more markings, each one scaring Howleen.

DON'T ENTER!

YOU WILL BE SORRY!

DANGER! EVIL UP AHEAD!.

Howleen kept looking at the signs, ignoring the door as she crashed into it, she got up to see a sign written in a strange language.

Warning!danderousperson!

Howleen just shook her head, opened the door and entered a room that looked like it hasn't been cleaned in over a long time.

"What is this place?" Howleen asked herself as she looked around the room to see strange weapons, books and two robots, one big robot and one small one. She just shrugged and was about to walk out the door until she saw it.

A spaceship.

"Cool!" she said as she ran over the ship, the ship looked like it had rusted greatly and was covered in spiderwebs, she brushed the webs away. She began to wipe away the dust on the front mirror of the ship and gasped at who was in it.

It was a blonde boy.

"What the heck?!" she said as she covered her mouth, she pounded on the glass to try and wake the boy up, suddenly a small computer came out of the side of the ship and scanned Howleen, the computer just entered a strange name and the lights in the room turned on and everything whirled to life. The robots on the other side of the room woke up and walked towards Howleen.

"INTRUDER DETECTED!" The large robot said as he pointed his left arm towards her "DESTROY!" Howleen turned around and started to back up until the front of the ship exploded, send everyone in the room flying and into a wall. Smoke filled the room and groaning broke the silence.

"Oh sugar honey iced tea" Howleen said as she rubbed her head and tired to regain consciousness, the robots had got back up and stood in front of the smoke and saluted whatever was coming out of the smoke. A preteen boy walked in front of the robots and saluted them.

"Omega! Status report" the boy said "how long were we in suspended animation?" a few beeps came from Omega and the answer came up.

"60 years master Jake" Omega said, the boys eyes bulged out of his head and he shook his head.

"60 YEARS?!" Jake said "For the love of all that is Rhapsodian!" he fell onto his knees and began to hit the ground, Howleen got up and walked towards the boy and tried to speak up, but instead she just gasped at what she saw.

The boy's human form began to flicker and turned into a four armed, green headed alien with crustacean features and a tail, the alien began to sob and shake his head.

"Nierra..." he whispered, Howleen decided to introduce herself and help out this alien.

"Hi there" she said, the alien and robots snapped their heads to see the werewolf girl, the three suddenly jumped up and landed back down with weapons in their hands.

"Who the heck are you?" the Jake said in a threatening voice, Howleen just smiled and tried to grab the weapon from him.

My name is Howleen wolf" she said "and before you ask, no we werewolves do not attack people for their flesh and tear them limb from limb" Jake just looked at her and shook his head, he grabbed a sword from back and pointed it at her forehead, she shivered and used her finger to move the sword down.

"How can you talk?" Jake said "And where am I at?"

"You're in the catacombs in monster high" Howleen said, Jake just stared at her and blinked.

"Omega, analysis!" Jake told Omega, both his and the smaller robots eyes blinked red and the answer came from Omega.

"Analysis:Monster high is a high school for teenage monsters since the 1500s" Omega said, Jake just shook his head and turned his attention to Howleen again.

"Howleen-thing, I need you to take me to see the head principal of this school immediately!" he said, Howleen nodded and walked the alien and robots to see the head mistress until three werecats walked up to them.

"Hello flea girl!" the first werecat said, Howleen just groaned while Jake just watched.

"Goodbye Tolarei" Howleen said as she tried to ignore her but was insulted again.

"Who's your new boyfriend? A freak also?" Tolarei asked, Howleen's and Jake's heads snapped towards hers.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Howleen said.

"I am not her Malefriend!" Jake said, Tolarei and the other two werecats laughed.

"Why the strange words? Are you from another planet?" Tolarei asked, Jake walked towards the laughing werecat and grabbed her by the collar and growled.

"Don't you dare insult the species of the universe!" He said as he lifted Tolarei up and threw her against the wall, Tolarei got up and stared in fear at the now-angered alien.

"And if you value your skull and gizzards, you will take back what you said" Jake told her, Tolarei nodded and she and her friends ran away from the alien, Howleen just stared at him and smiled greatly.

"That was...amazing!" she said "Only my sister and her friends stood up to Tolarei, but you stood up to her and made sure she never made fun of you again!" She jumped up and down with excitement while Jake rolled his eyes and smiled.

"This is a funny creature" he said to himself as he, Howleen and the robots walked to the principals office.

Meanwhile...

Dib, the monster girls and Gaz was still falling in the portal, the screaming had ceased and the only sounds that were heard were moans of boredom and the beeping of the GS2.

"How long have we been falling?" Dib asked Frankie.

"I don't know! I don't have a watch with me" Frankie replied, the group just looked up and sighed until Draculaura broke the silence.

"Curse this damn portal!" she yelled, the others just stared at her with opened mouths "Sorry for the language". The group shook their heads and almost screamed as well until they entered the end of the portal and hit what looked like solid ground. Dib got up and looked around to see that they were in some sort of desert, he was about to speak up until he heard snoring, he looked down to see his friends were exhausted from moving around in the portal. Dib himself was tired and he started to close his eyes while a strange figure walked towards them.

What's going on here? Where is Tails? Where are Dib and his friends and what will happen with Howleen and Jake? Find out in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Cartoon Hero All-Star saga:Universe Mix-Up.

Chapter 3:The Mix-Up continues.

"See you next time on...Total...Drama...All stars!" Chris McClein gave the sign-off to signal that the episode for Total Drama All-Stars was over and everyone could go relax in their cabin, at least for the next episode that is.

"Man! I thought the day would never end!" Owen said as he and best buds Noah and Duncan walked to the woods.

"Yeah, and to think Chris has tortured us enough" Noah said before he laughed, the three decided to skip going to their cabins and explore the woods a bit before they would turn in for the night.

"Can't believe I almost missed this crappy old place" Duncan said as he patted a tree.

"Yeah, Chef's meals, the challenges" Owen said.

"Not to mention the girls" Noah joked, Duncan just looked at him and wondered if he was trying to insult his girlfriend Gwen, Owen was looking at some deer eating grass and a bear that was oddly wearing a fishing cap.

"Hey guys! Come see this bear!" He said as the three watched the bear, Duncan shook his head and chuckled and walked away.

"Crazy island" he said to himself "Always with the psycho stuff and stupid host" he came across the back of the cabins and saw everyone else celebrating that Lighting was the one sent home. He just chuckled and looked back to see his friends, he kept looking around until his gaze was set on a strange sight.

Several girls and five guys were lying unconscious on the ground, obviously something had knocked them out, not one of them were familiar to him.

"Must be the new contestants" he said to himself as he walked over to them, further observation revealed that the 12 people that were knocked out looked like they were either 19 or 21 years old.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Duncan shouted, the other two teens ran to the spot and saw the teenagers as well.

"Who are these guys?" Owen asked Duncan.

"Probably the new contestants" he answered "But why are they unconscious?", he shook the red-haired girl to try and wake her up, but she was out cold.

"Go get the others! We may need their help!" Noah said, Owen nodded and ran off to get the other contestants for their help.

Later...

The red-haired girl was starting to groan and finally woke up to see her friends still asleep, but each of them were either on a bed or on the floor. She turned her attention to see Duncan and Alejandro were sitting on two chairs and both were talking about her's and her friends sudden appearance.

"E-excuse me?" she asked, the two turned to see she was now fully awake "Who are you two?"

"I'm Alejandro" Alejandro said "Nice to meet you, Senorita" the girl blushed and Duncan spoke up.

"Name's Duncan" he said as he walked over to her and held out his hand "What up?" the girl shook his hand and smiled.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're on The TV show Total Drama All-Stars" Alejandro asked "Are you and your buddies over there the new contestants?"

"No" the girl replied "and what is Total Drama All-Stars?"

"A TV show Chris Mcclein put on just so he could torture us all...again" Duncan replied.

"Again?" the girl asked.

"Not important right now" Alejandro said "What is important is, who are you and who are the people we found unconscious with you?"

"My name is Bloom" the girl answered "and those are my friends, Stella, Aisha, Techna, Flora, Musa, Roxy, Riven, Brandon, Timmy and Helia and my boyfriend Sky" Alejandro and Duncan just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Strange names for a bunch of teens" A voice said, the three turned around to see Noah and Trent standing in the doorway, both were holding food and water in case the strange teens woke up, Owen came up from behind him and was holding clean clothes the contestants offered for Bloom and her friends.

"Where are you guys from?" Noah asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Bloom said.

"Come one, we won't laugh" Trent said "Right guys?" the four nodded.

"Okay" Bloom said "Me and my friends are from Magix" the five just stared open eyed at her and tried to hold back giggles or a snicker or two.

" What's Magix?" Noah asked as he tried his best not to laugh.

"It's a magic dimension" Bloom replied, there was more groans coming from the other teens and everyone else woke up to see Duncan, Alejandro, Noah, Trent and Owen.

"Ow, my head!" the blonde hair girl complained as she rubbed her head, she suddenly noticed that Owen had somehow floated towards her and began to sniff her hair.

"You smell like apple pie" Owen said.

"Um...thank you?" she said as she nervously backed away.

"What happened?" the raven hair girl asked.

"The last thing I remember was this really fat man with a mustache throwing us into a portal and that was all" The blonde guy said, Bloom ran over to him and hugged him the hardest she could.

"Sky! You're okay!" she said as continued to hug him, he remembered that she had a really strong grip.

"T...thanks...Bloom" Sky said as he was losing breath "Room...getting...dark..."

"Oh sorry!" Bloom said as she let go and rubbed the back of her head, the two just smiled at each other and chuckled.

"Come one, everyone will want to meet you guys" Duncan said as he lead Bloom and her friends to the mess hall.

"But first you guys may want to put on some new clothes" Noah said, the teen looked at their clothes that were covered in dirt and nodded in agreement.

Later...

"Look who's still alive!" Duncan said as he and the teens walked into the mess hall, the other contestants greeted the girls and guys that were in the new clothes.

"What up dudes?" Geoff asked as he shook Musa's and Riven's hands.

"Fine, thank you for asking" Musa said in a friendly voice, Brandon pulled out a chair for Stella and she accepted the offer.

"So what were you guys doing out in the woods and lying on the ground?" Courtney asked.

"It's a long story" Bloom said as she took a sip of water "So I'm going to tell it anyway".

Flashback...

"And we're doing this why?" Aisha asked her friends as they and the specialists were throwing rocks down a hill, Brandon had lifted up a large rock and threw it at a tree, causing a large dent.

"It's just a slow day and throwing rocks was Flora's idea" Bloom replied as she threw a rock down a creek "No one is trying to conquer Magix anymore and that means we can have the week off" no sooner had she said that a large explosion rocked the entire dimension.

"You spoke too soon" Stella said as the group ran to the source of commotion.

"Alright time for some action!" Musa said as the hero's ran to see a large battle ship hovering over Magix, evil laughter could be heard on a speaker, a monitor came down and turned on to reveal a fat man with a mustache wearing a red coat with buckles of some kind and black pants that connected to his shoes.

"Greetings teenage brats!" the man said "behold I am Dr. Eggman!" The teens couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Dr. Eggman?!" Bloom said as she hollered with laughter.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Eggman yelled "But you all won't have much time to laugh, witness the massive warship, built by the hands of a genius, it's power...unmatched from the rest of the universe!"

"Ultimate or not" Sky said "We're still going to beat you!".

"Winx transformix!" the girls said, the girls were soon in fairy form while the specialist grabbed their swords and jumped up to the ship, only to be caught by a robotic hedgehog.

"I think the only thing you brats are doing is going to another dimension!" Eggman said as he pressed down a button and a large portal opened, the hero's were thrown into the portal and it closed.

End of flashback...

"Who's Dr. Eggman?" DJ asked as Bloom finished her story.

"Some fat man that is going to try and takeover Magix" Bloom said "But not before we go back there and stop him!" she started to walk to the door until she realized they needed a portal to go home "So how do we get home without a portal?"

"I thought you knew!" Stella said as she set her head in her hands "Will you stop sniffing my hair Owen?!"

"Sorry" Owen said as he backed away and gave a loud fart, everyone just scrunched up their faces in disgust.

"AAAHHH!" A voice screamed in terror, the group turned to see chef bursting through the door, he was sweating from exhaustion. A look on his face just spoke terror and fear.

"THERE'S SOMETHING FREAKING OUT THERE!" He said as he pointed to the window, everyone just stared at him until loud banging snapped everyone to see a black alien at the window. Stella gave out a scream as the creature busted in and was greeted by a hard hit from Brandon, suddenly more and more aliens appeared into the mess hall, the girls were in their fairy forms in one moment and the specialist joined them in the attack and battle for Wawanakwa. Outside two motorcycles were on their way to the mess hall and crashed through the way, destroying almost half of the alien army. Everyone watched in amazement as the two people that were driving the motorcycles began to battle the creatures.

"Holy...crap!" Owen said as the two beings finished the fight and revealed themselves.

It was a black and red male hedgehog and a golden female hedgehog.

"That was freakin' awesome!" Duncan said as he walked over to the two creatures and held out his hand, while the female hedgehog shook his hand, the male just stared at him and shrugged.

"Who are you two?" Tyler asked.

"I'm Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog" The female hedgehog said.

"Shadow" the male said as he finally shook Duncan's hand "And if you mind, we are now going home" the two hedgehog's began to walk away until Owen walked In front of them.

"Wait! What are you guys?" he asked "and where are you two from?"

"Hedgehogs" Shadow said "and we're from the lands of Mobius".

"Hey thanks for saving our butts!" DJ said "Do you wanna hang out for a bit? Before you leave that is"

"Yes!" Maria said.

"No" Shadow said.

"But Shadow!" Maria said "It's the first time we've been ever invited to something fun!"

"And we have to get you home before Eggman attacks this place" Shadow said, Bloom suddenly snapped her attention to Shadow and rushed over to him.

"Wait!" she said as tried to ran up to them, but Shadow grabbed Maria's hand and held up a green emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He said as the two disappeared, the group just shook their heads and sat down to eat what chef made for dinner.

Meanwhile...

"Gravy!" a middle school boy said as he and his friends had finished putting up the last touch's of their latest scam, the three had planned a angry monkey scam for the cul-de-sac to earn 50 cents, all the needed now was a angry monkey.

"Shut up Ed!" a short boy said as he finished putting on his monkey suit.

"And how is a monkey suppose to bring in customers Eddy?" a boy wearing a black hat said "as though you hadn't embarrassed yourself enough".

"It's the fuzzy monkeys that always bring in the saps sock head!" Eddy said as he grabbed a banana and began to make screeching sounds, the only things that were attracted were birds and a beaver.

"So much for the viewing audience" Edd said as he scratched his chin.

"Can I wear the monkey suit Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Knock yourself out" Eddy said as he removed the suit and threw it to Ed, the large child squealed in delight and excitedly put it on, the Eds just gave up and went back to Eds house to for some pizza.

Meanwhile...

"This is dumb" Tails said as continued to fly threw the air, his tails were broken during the monster attack, he was about to call it a long day until his crash landing. The fox crashed into the middle of a tea party a boy and girl were having, he soon became unconscious after that.

"Holy mackerel!" the boy said as he looked at the creature with unease.

"Come on! I'll get Ed, he'll help us get this thing inside!" the girl said as she ran to get her brother.

Meanwhile...

"Again I thank you for your kind hospitality" Jake said as he took a sip of tea Mistress Blood Good gave him, the alien, robots and Howleen were sitting in the principals office as Jake explained his story of suspended animation.

"and you just blacked out after that?" Howleen asked.

"Yes, and before Omega and a.s.h.t.o.n. Could do anything, someone deactivated them" Jake said as he pointed to Omega and the smaller robot, the smaller robot was chewing on a bone he found in his head.

"Who was it that put you in suspended animation?" Howleen asked, Jake was about to speak up until Hyde walked in.

"Excuse me Blood Good but there's..." he was cut off when he say Jake, he was sitting on a chair and was looking at the man with a furious face.

"HIM!" He shouted as he lunged at the monster, the two began to fight each other while the robots followed the two.

"THIS IS FOR PUTTING ME IN SUSPENDED ANIMATION FOR 60 DAMN YEARS!" He yelled as he grabbed the man by the neck and began to choke him, the students watched in fear as the alien nearly killed the man until a sudden force kicked him in the back.

"Hey! Not cool man!" A voice said, the alien turned around to see Heath Burns with Manny and Jackson.

"What's your deal?" Jackson said, he was only responded with a hit in the face, the teen flew against the wall and crashed into Gil. The two got back up on their legs and dodged any lockers Jake grabbed a hold of and threw them at the the two, suddenly Jake was stunned by some strange force and fell to the ground. The person responsible for stunning him was Deuce, he was holding a stun gun he was given in case anyone attacked Cleo, the teens walked over to the alien and saw he was holding what looked like a bone, Hyde limped over to Jake and retrieved the bone, he placed it back in his arm and just shook his head.

"How on earth did he escape?!" he asked himself, he turned his attention to Howleen and she just smiled shyly and shrugged.

"Who is this guy?" Jackson asked Hyde.

"He is a rogue alien that was put into suspended animation for nearly destroying the town and monster high" Hyde replied "His behavior was caused by the death of his closet friend, he nearly succeeded if it wasn't for a scientist that used a machine of some sort to place him in the state of suspended animation". The guys just nodded and walked over to next period, Howleen was about to also until she felt something wrap around he leg, she turned around to see Jake had stretched his arm and his other two arms around his robots. He grabbed a box out of his pocket and pressed down on the button, a portal opened beneath him and he fell in, with Howleen and the robots being pulled in. Howleen grabbed a locker to try and hang on, but she quickly lost grip and fell in.

"HELP ME!" She screamed but the screaming stopped when the portal closed and she disappeared.

Meanwhile...

Rebecca was starting her practice in case another tournament of scream was planned and she was using the hill as practice, she had only gone down the hill until she noticed a strange large robot just lying next to a tree.

"What the?" she asked herself as she skated over to the robot, she knelled down to examine the robot. The robot had a large metal chest with the head closely attached to it, the arms had rectangular parts to support the arms with small metallic poles attached to larger arm bits that held the gauntlets around the claw like hands. The legs were connected to medium and wider poles and the feet looked like small platforms, Rebecca shook the robot to try and wake him up. The robot just beeped a bit and shut down again, she moaned and gave the robot her hardest hit and was about to strike him and one of the robots hands grabbed her arm.

"THREAT DETECTED" the robot said as he turned around "ENEMY LOCATED", Rebecca backed down a bit and started to run off until she tripped over a stump, she tried to get back up but the large robot grabbed her and held her up.

"Signs show no threat" The robot said as he held out his hand, Rebecca shook it and smiled warmly "Greetings undead life form, I am E-123 Omega"

"Um...Hello" Rebecca said "I'm Rebecca Stein" Omega just beeped and nodded.

"Signs show of unknown terror in Mobius" Omega said "Lands of Mobius several hundred miles away" he turned around and began to fly away, Rebecca just looked up and began to follow him.

WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THE DIMENSIONS? AND WHAT WILL MELISSA PLAN TO DO TO DESTROY THE HERO'S? WHERE IS HOWLEEN, REBECCA, OMEGA, JAKE, HIS ROBOTS GOING AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO TAILS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

Cartoon Hero All-Stars:Universe Mix-Up

Chapter 4:More Mixing up.

In the house of the Tennyson family, Ben was in the living room with his grandfather, Mario and Luigi. They were discussing about the way to get the two plumbers home, Max was very interested in Mario's explanation.

"Mushroom kingdom? Haven't been to that place to a while" Max said as he scratched his chin.

"You-a been there?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, I was on a mission to stop a koopa from stealing a princess" Max replied "I think his name was Kamek".

"We-a know-a Kamek!" Mario said "He's-a the one who is trying to help Bowser destroy our home!"

"Bowser?" Ben asked.

"Lui-e Re DI gli Koopas" Mario said, Ben somehow understood his Italian and nodded.

"Make's sense, I guess" Ben replied.

"If we-a don't-a get a back-a home" Luigi said "He will-a destroy mushroom kingdom!"

"Your lucky I'm a plumber" Max said "and not the normal type, at the lab there's a inter-dimensional travel machine that we can use to get you two home" Max got off the couch and headed for the door with Ben, Mario and Luigi following him, as the group walked to the plumber headquarters, Ben looked at the spot where the fight with monster happened and when Tails was thrown far away, it was also when Sonic and Knuckles went to look for him.

"I hope they find him soon" he said to himself as he continued to follow his friends and grandfather, he was worried that they would get lost and probably get captured by a government facility "I gotta go after them" Ben pressed down on his Omnitrix and was Xlr8 in a moment. The now-alien teenager ran off to find Sonic and the others.

Meanwhile...

Dib was starting wake up from his experience from falling down, his eyes finally opened to see Frankie and her friends and Gaz still sleeping, but each one was covered up by a blanket and the group was surrounded by a fire, on a log a man was wiping off a harmonica with a handkerchief. He was wearing a black western style shirt with black pants and a white hats, on his eyes was a white mask.

"Glad to see your awake partner" the man said as he set the harmonica down "you and your friends were knocked out for quite a while".

"Uh...yeah" Dib said "Who are you?" the man looked up at the boy and smiled warmly.

"They call me...the lone ranger" he said as he grabbed a bowl next to him and grabbed the ladle in a pot over the fire and filled the bowl with some sort of beans "Where are you and your friends from?"

"Me and my sister over there are from no-name city" Dib said as he pointed to his sister sleeping "And the older girls are from some place called Salem" the lone ranger scratched his chin and nodded.

"You kids shouldn't have wandered so far from your home towns" he said "These western parts can be mighty dangerous".

"I don't how we got here" Dib said as he grabbed a bowl and filled it with beans "All I remember is a portal opening beneath all of us and we fall down here" the boy tasted the beans and suddenly gagged.

"What kind of beans are these?!" he said as he tried hard not to vomit, the girls (except operetta) started to stir and wake up from their sleep, Gaz smelt the beans and quickly grabbed a bowl and fill it up and began to eat, ignoring the horrible taste they gave her tongue.

"You guys are awake!" Dib said as he rushed over to hug Frankie, she suddenly felt surprise and hugged him back, Dib suddenly let go and rubbed the back of his head.

"Where the heck are we?" Clawdeen asked as she sat down next to Gaz.

"You all are in the all are in the wild west" the lone ranger said as he handed a bowl to her, the werewolf and began to fill it with beans.

"Hope she soon knows about the horrible bean taste" Dib whispered in Cleo's ear, the werewolf girl took a bit and gagged also, everyone broke out laughing and that woke up operetta.

"What happened?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's a long story" Dib said.

Meanwhile...

In a space station above earth, Zim was laughing evilly at his new plan for world conquest while GIR sat on chair with Minimoose and ate popcorn.

"At last! My plan for ultimate human destruction will be put into action!" he said as rubbed his hands together.

"Whats the idea masta?!" GIR excitedly asked.

"With the powers of this human girl!" Zim as he pressed down on a button and a wall opened to reveal a sleeping preteen girl in chains, she had long black hair with a red line going down it, she was wearing a green short shirt with a flower on it and blue pants. She looked like she was Asian.

"Behold GIR and Minimoose! The Te Xuan Ze!" Zim said as he pointed to the girl "A human that has powers that I shall steal and place inside my DNA! Therefore, I will be the most powerful being in the universe!" he began to laugh some more until the girl woke up.

"W-what the? Who the heck are you?!" the girl asked as she struggled to break free.

"Don't waste your breath trying to break out earth-stink!" Zim said "those chains are made out of quantonium! The most powerful material in the galaxy!" he began to laugh some more while the girl tried to break free still.

"But master, what if someone knows if she's gone?" a large mechanical asked.

"Do not worry computer" Zim said "I have created a hologram version of her to take her place while I extract her powers" the alien and robot began to laugh and he pressed down on another button and a wall opened to reveal four 13 year old's "And you Monster Buster Club kids will witness my amazing strength!"

"Zim! You monster!" the blonde hair girl said as she tried to break free.

"We trusted you once! And you're still evil?!" the brown hair girl shouted.

"Exactly Sam-stink! Zim has a mission to complete and that mission is to conquer your stinking planet!" he said as he pulled down on a lever and a tube landed itself on the Asian girls head and a whirling sound began.

Meanwhile...

A portal opened in a room in Zim's space station and Jake, A.s.h.t.o.n., J-0031 Omega and Howleen fell out of it and they landed on top of each other.

"Get off me you stink-wolf!" Jake said as he pushed Howleen off of him, he brushed himself off and stood up to grab a pole lying on the floor "Okay A.S.H and Omega, let's find a spaceship and head back to earth to extract my revenge on Salem for putting me in suspended animation!" the three were about to find a ship until Howleen blocked their path.

"Oh no you don't!" she said "my family lives in that town, I'm not going let you destroy it!" she balled her hand into a fists and tried to hit the Rhapsodian but he moved out of the way and somehow appeared next to her.

"I wouldn't try to fight me if I were you" he said "I just want revenge on that small town of humans, they are the real monsters" he pushed aside and started to walk to the other room until Howleen stopped him again.

"But why? What did the normies ever do to you?" she asked, Jake started to stare out into space and he started to sob "What's wrong?"

"A ally of mine told me that they were the ones that killed my kind during the 100-year war" he said "and they were the ones who sent a spy to kill my best friend!" Howleen was suddenly intrigued by this story of his.

"What was the 100-year war?" she asked.

"It was a war that many species fought in for who would rule the galaxy" Jake replied "some humans from Salem were recruited by the Jerkens to help them destroy my species, I am the last of my kind" Jake started to sob some more and Howleen started to feel sorry for the sad alien.

"And what about your best friend?" she asked, Jake now started to fight back tears but It was no use.

"Her name was Nierra" he said "the people of that town sent a spy recruited by another species sent out to kill me, but the person messed up and killed her instead" Jake now finished sobbing and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"So you think destroying Salem will make everything better?" Howleen asked, Jake nodded and she just sighed "Look, destroying my home town won't make everything better again, it will just-" she was cut off when screaming echoed through the space station, Jake, Howleen, A.s.h.t.o.n. And Omega ran down the hall and into the main control room to see Zim laughing over a the girl being drained of her powers while the MBC watched in horror.

"Time to take action!" Jake said as he jumped up to Zim.

"AGH! Who are you?!" he shouted.

"I am..."

"Who are you?!"

"I am..."

"Who are you?!"

"I am..."

"Who are you?!" Jake stared at the alien as jumped down next to him.

"I am Invader Jake!" he said as he grabbed Zim by the throat and threw into a wall "Howleen! Free these human beasts!" Howleen gave a nod and ran over to the Asian girl and started to pull on the chains.

"It's no use" the girl said to Howleen "these things are indestructible, even my Te Xaun Ze powers can't break through these things!" the werewolf however didn't give up and began to bite them, Omega rushed over to the MBC and shot at the chains, the four stared at the robot with amazement.

"Greetings human lifeforms" Omega said "I am J-00031 Omega, the most powerful J-Series robot".

"J-Series?" the blue haired boy asked, Zim suddenly tackled him to the ground and began to choke him.

"Chris!" Sam gasped as she pulled Zim off of him "Get your hands off him!" the two began to fight each other while Cathy, Chris and the brunette boy rushed over to help Howleen free the girl.

"We need something heavy" Howleen said "Is there something like a pair of pliers or something?" Cathy looked around and saw a Irken hand gun and stretched her arm to grab, all the while Jake stared at her and couldn't believe his eyes.

"A Rhapsodian" he whispered, Cathy shot at the chains and they broke apart, the girl rubbed her wrists and joined the hero's in battle, she lunged onto Zim and punched him in the eyes, GIR and Minimoose watched the battle and GIR saw a red button.

"Oh! Pretty button!" he said excitedly and pressed down on it.

"SPACE STATION SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED" The computer said as everything began to fall apart.

"We've got to get out of here!" Chris said as he dodged a falling metal platform.

"There's some escape pods in the back of the ship" The brunette boy said "Come on!" the group, GIR and Minimoose ran out of the room while Zim's legs were caught under metal poles.

"Cathy! Help me!" he said as he tried to break free, Cathy just looked at him and shook her head, she stretched her arms to set him free. She grabbed him and he held onto her on the back, everyone finally found the pods and crammed into one, Sam pressed down on a button and the pod exited the station just before it exploded.

"Whoo! Lets do that again!" GIR said with glee.

"NO!" Everyone said, the girl just crossed her arms and sighed, she held out her to hand to Cathy's and urge her to shake it.

"Name's Juniper Lee" she said.

"I'm Cathy" Cathy said as she shook her hand, A.s.h.t.o.n. Began to play pigs with GIR while Omega talked with Chris, Jake just stared at Cathy and shook his head.

"Impossible" he said to himself "I'm was suppose to be the last of my kind, how could another survive?" the brunette boy just looked at Jake and tried to talk to him.

"Name's Danny" he said as he held out his hand, but Jake just ignored it.

"Jake" he said coldly.

"So where are we heading?" Howleen asked Chris.

"Back to Single Town" he said "Something weird is going on there".

"Excellent" Zim said "I shall assist all of you in your battle for your town" the group just look at him and Omega shocked him.

"No competition" he said as the Irken just sat on his chair and pouted.

Meanwhile...

Tails was starting to moan and stir and he finally woke up to see a yellow preteen staring at him with a big warm smile.

"GAH!" He said as he moved back, but he couldn't because he was on some sort of bed.

"Hi there!" he said "Are you some sort of mutant dog man from rexuxivis 234?" Tails just looked at him strangely and looked around to see a short kid with three hairs and a boy wearing a black hat.

"Hey glad to see your awake" the first boy said "name's Eddy" he held out his hand and Tails shook it, the second boy also held out his hand.

"And I am Edd" he said "But everyone calls me Double D" Tails nodded and shook his hand.

"What the heck are you?" Eddy asked.

"I'm a fox" Tails said, the eds just looked at him strangely.

"A...Fox?" Edd asked "But Fox's don't talk, or act like people".

"Or have two tails" Ed said as he held up the two Tails behind Tails.

"Its a long story" Tails said "My name is Miles Prower, but my friends calls me Tails because of my two tails".

"Makes sense" Eddy said "Where are you from?"

"The lands of Mobius" Tails replied.

"Mobius?" Ed asked.

"It's my home continent" Tails said "It's where me and best friend Sonic...Sonic! Oh man! I forgot all about him back at the fight with the monster!" Tails jumped off the bed and began to pace back and forth with his arms behind his back.

"Who's Sonic?" Eddy asked.

"Does he look like your kind?" Edd asked.

"Not exactly" Tails replied "He's actually a blue..."

"AAAHH!" A frail screamed yelled outside in the middle of the Cul-De-Sac, the four looked out the window to Sarah trying to wake up a fainted Jimmy while Kevin and Nazz stared in amazement at what was in the middle of the kids, it was a blue hedgehog and a red echidna.

"Sonic! Knuckles!" Tails said as he leap out of the window and used his two tails to fly safely to the ground, the young fox rushed over to the two and gave them the biggest hug he had "Oh man! I thought I never see you guys again! I thought the monster killed you!".

"It's okay Tails" Sonic said as he hugged him back "We're fine".

"You had us pretty worried when you were thrown away" Knuckles said, the Eds couldn't believe at what they were seeing at what was outside.

"No way!" Ed said as he jumped out of the window and landed on his face, he just ignored the pain and rushed over to the animals "Hi there! I am Ed Friends!" he held out his hand and Sonic and Knuckles shook it "Well not Ed friend, I am Ed and you two are friends".

"Hey there! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said as he struck a heroic pose "Arch-nemesis of Dr. Eggman, Arch-rival of Shadow the Hedgehog, Protector of several different planets and dimensions, Love interest of Amy rose, Best friend of Miles 'Tails' Prower and Devourer of chili dogs! That's Sonic the Hedgehog in a nutshell for ya!"

"What up? I'm Knuckles the Echidna" Knuckles said as he shook Ed's hand "Protector of the master emerald and boyfriend of the beautiful Rouge the Bat" Knuckled suddenly covered his mouth and Sonic's and Tail's mouths just dropped.

"You and Rouge are going out?" Sonic asked "Knuckles you sly dog!" he playfully punched his arm and Knuckles blushed.

"Who's Rouge?" Ed asked.

"Just some Bat girl" Knuckles said, Edd and Eddy walked out of the door of Ed's house and ran up to the three animals, Edd just looked at them with amazement while Eddy just looked at them and wondered how they could talk and act like people.

"Greetings animal beings" Double D said as he held out his hand "I am Edward Marion Collins the third" Sonic shook his hand while Knuckles just fist-bumped it "May I ask, how can you three talk? Are there more animals that can talk?"

"Lots more" Sonic said "Only on Mobius".

"And about this Mobius?" Edd asked "What is this continent?"

"I'll tell you the whole story" Sonic said "But first, do you guys have any chili dogs?" the Eds lead the three inside to talk to them while the other kids just stared with amazement.

Meanwhile...

"Signs show undead life form following me" E-123 Omega said as he turned around to see Rebecca Stein following him "Prepare thyself for combat" the robot's hands turned to guns and they were pointed at her, the teenage monster suddenly stopped and gasped "Warning: If you keep following me, I will have to use dangerous force on you".

"All I'm doing is following you to this Mobius place" Rebecca said "I'm just curious about it".

"Negative:There is another reason you are following me" Omega said "My sensors detect it" Rebecca just giggled.

"You are so Naive" she said, Omega just beeped and shook his head.

"Sensors show signs of unknown flirting" Omega said "Why are you flirting with me?" she just blushed and shrugged.

"What? I'm not flirting! Why would I be flirting with you?" Rebecca said as she placed her hands behind her back "I just wanna see this Mobius place".

"Affirmative" Omega said as he picked up the girl bridal style and he flew to Mobius, Rebecca looked up at him and sighed happily.

"He's so cute" she thought to herself "Snap out of it Rebecca! He's a robot! Robots have no emotions!" Omega just kept focus on the sky and thought to himself as well.

"Sensors show interest in the undead being" he thought to himself.

Meanwhile...

"Only a matter of time before my plan will be complete!" Melissa said to herself as she watched the monitor and set the screen onto a small town.

"Location:Amity park" the computer said "Placing Alien species into city".

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO AMITY PARK WHEN THE ALIEN IS SENT THERE? WILL BEN FIND SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS? CAN THE LONE RANGER HELP DIB AND THE OTHERS? IS OMEGA AND REBECCA STARTING TO LIKE EACH OTHER? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

Cartoon Hero All-Star Saga:Universe Mix-Up.

Chapter 5:The attacks continue and confronted.

"Get back here Fenton!" Dash Baxter yelled as he chased 14-year old Danny Fenton through the streets of Amity Park, the two were both assigned to a social studies project, however that went horribly wrong and the chase began. "You're going to pay for this D- we got on our test because of you Fenton!"

"Why does he blame every time?" Danny asked himself as he ran as fast as he could, "Wait a minute! I have ghost powers!" his eyes suddenly turned from light blue to a light green and went through the wall, Dash just stopped in his tracks and shook his head.

"Where did he go?!" he yelled as he walked away, outside the young teen walked out of the wall and into a parking lot.

"That was a close one" he said, suddenly a loud roar echoed throughout the city, the teen turned around to see a gigantic blue wolf standing on its hind legs "What the heck?!" the creature grabbed the teen and threw him into a building, the teen got up and shook the dust off of him.

"GOING GHOST!" he shouted and in a moment he was a white haired teen wearing a black jumpsuit with the letter D in white marked on the chest, the teen flew up into the air and right into the face of the monster.

"All right you freak! Give up now if you want to avoid and embarrassing beat-down!" Danny Phantom said, on top of the monsters head a mechanical cockpit popped up from behind.

"Your not in the position to demand anything you, disgusting halfa you!" a all too familiar voice said as the cockpit opened up to reveal a very familiar figure. It was a blue faced man with Transylvania clothing that resembled a vampires, the mans hair pointed up to tips and his eyes were a deep red.

"Vlad?!" Danny gasped "But you..."

"Disappeared in the void of space?" Vlad said "Yes I did, but a associate of mine convinced me to come back to earth" he pointed to the monsters left hand that was opened to reveal a small green alien with purple eyes, purple clothing and two antennae on her head.

"Hello there" the alien said in a British female's voice "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tak" the alien gave a bow and smiled evilly.

"During my disappearance in space, I found Tak in what was left of her ship" Vlad said "She told me to join her to return to earth and get revenge on you and the rest of your friends!" Danny looked confused and suddenly realized what he was talking about!

"You mean Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, Sponge Bob and..."

"Zim!" Tak said as she pointed to a small purple voot cruiser coming towards them, however Zim wasn't flying it, the spaceship landed and a short, wide Irken jumped out.

"Nope!" the alien said with pride "I am Skoodge! And you are not going to steal Zim's mission Tak!" Skoodge's PAK drew out some spider like legs and leaped onto Tak and began to tussle her, Danny flew up to Vlad and began to blast ectoplasm at him with his hands. Vlad blocked every shot with a shield and was about to blast at Danny until a sudden force knocked him over, the 'force' was revealed to be a tall pale girl with dark purple hair, she was wearing a black tank top with a black skirt and high heels.

"Thanks" Danny said, the girl gave a nod and joined him in blasting at Vlad, Skoodge was doing his best at trying to keep Tak down. MIMI suddenly jumped onto him and began to choke, Danny suddenly saw him and flew down to free him from Tak's grip. He punched the irken girl in the face and she went flying off the monster, Skoodge fell to the ground and started to gasp for more air.

"T...thanks" he said as he rubbed his throat.

"No problem" Danny said, he flew back up to the top of the monsters head to see the girl holding Vlad in a headlock while he tried to break free "Ready to give up Vlad?"

"Never!" Vlad said as he pulled a remote out of pocket and pressed down on the button and the monster roared with anger, it grabbed Skoodge and swallowed him whole. The irken screamed all the way down into the monsters stomach.

"SKOODGE!" Danny shouted, he slammed his hands onto the monsters eyes and it howled with pain, it grabbed Danny and was about to eat him until Sam Mason and Tucker Foley shot a ghost laser at it's hand, the monster released Danny and he flew up to the top of the monster head to see Vlad flying away.

"I need you to grab the remote from Vlad and smash it!" Danny told the girl "Think you can do that Mrs...uh"

"Call me Spectra" the girl said as she flew up to Vlad and tried to grab the remote from him, Danny turned back to see Sam and Tucker being held in the monsters hand, it was about to eat them until Danny punched the creature in the eye. It roared in pain and released the two teens.

"Danny! Look out!" Sam said as she pointed behind him, he turned around to see Tak and MIMI running towards him with a large gun-like weapon, Danny shot a ghost beam at the weapon and then at Tak and MIMI, the two went flying onto the hood of a car and crashed into it.

"Thanks Sam" Danny said as he flew up to help Spectra fight Vlad, the teen ghost was hanging onto his back and managed to grab the remote and throw it to Danny, he grab the remote and threw it against a nearby building.

"No! It can't be!" Vlad yelled as the monster fell to the ground.

Dead.

"Sorry Vlad, but your evil plan is foiled again!" Danny said as he grabbed the Fenton thermos from behind him and sucked Vlad into it.

"NOOOOOO!" He yelled as the thermos closed with a soft hiss.

"Thanks for helping me" Danny said to Spectra.

"No problem" Spectra replied "I can't wait to tell the others!"

"Others? What others?" Danny asked, before Spectra could answer the lips of the monsters opened up and Skoodge came out, he was covered in stomach acid but he was still alive.

"Don't worry! I'm alive!" Skoodge said as he raised his arms and passed out on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tucker asked the alien, Skoodge gave a thumbs up and got back up.

"Allow me to introduce myself" Skoodge said as he held out his hand "I'm invader Skoodge, of the mighty Irken race!" Tucker shook his arm and blinked at him with a confused look.

"Irken race?" Tucker asked, Danny and Spectra floated back down to the ground and walked towards the three.

"Irken...irken... What a minute!" Danny said "That's Zim's race!"

"Zim? Who's Zim?" Spectra asked.

"Just some annoying alien pest that tries to takeover the world everyday" Sam replied with her arms crossed "We met him when the world was going to be covered in orange goo".

"Really? Zim never told me about that!" Skoodge said, Danny just shook his head and pulled something from behind his back, it looked like a 80's style phone with tape strapped on it, he dialed a few buttons and it whirled to life.

"Time to call a few old friends?" Danny said, the others just looked at him with strange faces.

"Few old friends?" Tucker asked.

Meanwhile...

"Eat up you maggots!" Chef Hatchet said as he filled Stella's plate with the strange glob she really hopped was oatmeal "Today's special is mystery glop!"

"I really hope this is oatmeal" Stella said as she took a seat next to Noah, his chin was in his palm and he was looking at something, or rather someone.

"Dude? Wake up from la-la land!" Duncan said as he flicked the back of Noah's head.

"OW! Jerk!" Noah said as he rubbed the back of his head, he just took a bite of his oatmeal and stared at the person or object some more, it was Aisha. He was just encouraged by her and really wanted to talk to her, although not all girls were interested in a nerd.

"Hey do you guys remember those two things last night?" Stella asked Noah and Harold that was sitting next to him.

"You mean the hedgehogs?" Noah asked dryly.

"Yeah, I didn't know animals could talk" Stella said as she took a bite of her oatmeal, she suddenly gagged and threw up on Courtney.

"EW! You are going to pay for this!" Courtney said as she wiped herself off, Duncan and Timmy tried hard not to laugh, DJ suddenly entered the tent with something in his arms.

"Hey guys! Look at what I found!" DJ said as he opened his arms to reveal a round blue bunny "I found him next to the cabin, he was shivering so I decided to take care of him"

"Aw that's so sweet" Bloom said as she petted the rabbit "He looks so cute!"

"Thanks!" the rabbit said, everyone's mouth's suddenly dropped down and Chef gasped "Name's PogoRiki! But you guys can call me Pogo or Riki!"

You can talk?!" Owen said.

"Yep! It's a long story, but I will be wiling to tell you guys anyway!" PogoRiki said as he took a seat next to Flora.

"And I though talking hedgehogs were weird" Harold whispered into Noah's ear, Noah nodded and PogoRiki began his story.

Flashback...

PogoRiki was walking down the road to Docoriki's house to play a few video games before he would leave to go camping with his sister.

"I can't wait to play the new game DocoRiki got!" he said to himself as he hopped along the street "I wonder if it has that ninja installment he was telling me about?" he kept pondering about the game until a shrill scream snapped him back to reality and he turned to see Chikoriki and Rosariki running from what looked like a giant robot following them. Inside the robot was a elderly man with a gray mustache and glass's, he wore a white lab coat and black pants with boots, he was entirely bald and he had a smug grin on his face.

"Pogo! Run for your life!" Chikoriki yelled as he ran past him, the rabbit just turned to the robot and had a look of bravery on his face.

"No robot is going to chase my friends!" he said as he jumped up to the shoulder of the robot and began to pound on the arm.

"Sorry little pest! But you cannot defeat the awesome power of..." the old man paused as he raised his hands in the air "Professor Calamitous!" Pogoriki just tried hard not to giggle and just pounded on the arm some more.

"Geez! What's this thing made of?!" he yelled furiously.

"It's made of titanium olearic! Only found on the planet cluster prime!" Calamitous said "a friend of mine called Vexus lent some to me! Therefore I created this robot!" Pogoriki just kept pounding away until the other arm grabbed him.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Pogoriki yelled.

"Oh I'll let you go! Let you go into a different dimension that is!" Calamitous said as he pressed down on a button and a portal opened up beneath Pogoriki and he was thrown into the portal.

"Oh man! Now I'll never play that new video game!" He said as he fell, his feet were suddenly caught by Chikoriki and Rosariki, they were trying to make sure he didn't fall down.

"Hang on man!" Chikoriki said as the three fell into the portal.

End of flashback...

"And that's how I got here!" Pogoriki said as he chewed on a carrot he found out of nowhere, the others were completely stunned and amazed by his story.

"What about your friends? Where did they go?" Musa asked.

"I don't know" Pogoriki said as he hopped onto the table "They didn't come out the same way I did through the portal".

"So they must have ended up in separate dimensions" Izzy said.

"Okay then let's go find them!" Pogoriki said as he walked to the door, but Duncan immediately stopped him.

"Hang on! We don't know where they are!" Duncan said as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Trust me, I know my way though the world" Pogoriki said as brushed off Duncan's hand off his arm and walked out door "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to find my friends". The door closed with a loud slam and the contestants, Winx club and Specialists were the only ones in the mess hall.

"I'm going with him" DJ said as he walked out the door.

"Me too" Owen said, soon the entire group left the mess hall with Chef being the only one left.

"I thought they never leave" Chef said, a mysterious hooded figure walked in through the back door.

"It seems as though you decided to become a chef for a ridiculous game show" the figure said.

"It has been the worst four years of my life" he said with a scowl "But it's better then what I did for you!" he threw his meat cleaver at the figure, only to the wall.

"When my father died you were the one who took me in" the figure said as it removed the hood that covered the body, it was G-Woman A.K.A Melissa.

"That was before I found out you were the daughter of a evil genius!" Chef said "I knew about his plans when I worked for G.U.N., but you tricked me into becoming evil!"

"Yes, and I knew it was a wrong decision" Melissa said "But I no longer require your services" she held up a gun and pointed it at Chef, she nearly pulled the trigger until Shadow and Maria appeared out of nowhere and kicked Melissa into a wall, she nearly broke the wall if it had not been for some flour in the target zone, she pressed down on her watch and she disappeared.

"Crazy woman" Chef muttered to himself and turned to the two hedgehogs "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to find those teenagers" Shadow said dryly "They have no idea of what they are going up against".

"And even if they did, they still wouldn't be able to stop the destruction of the universes" Maria said.

"Just go follow them if you know what to do!" Chef said as he pointed his cleaver towards the door, the two hedgehogs nodded and walked towards it, the old chef just sighed and turned to see the mess that was on the wall "Better clean up this flour" he just grabbed his mop and began cleaning, outside the group were heading to the dock so they could hitch a ride to Owens house to begin their long journey.

"Hey guys wait up!" Maria said as she and Shadow caught up to the hero's.

"Dudes! You came back!" Cody said.

"Yeah, friend of ours told us to help you so one of you did nothing stupid" Shadow said dryly and walked onto the boat "You all coming along or not?"

"Yeah we are!" Geoff said as he and the group crammed themselves onto the boat and tried to not try and push someone off.

"Take us to Station Square in Mobius" Shadow told the boat driver, the man gave a nod and the boat piloted to the lands of Mobius.

Meanwhile...

Nearly all of Magix was destroyed, tree's were burnt, mountains had crumbled and Alfea lied in ruins because of the doctor's attack on the dimension. In the air a large ship hovered above the ruined dimension, inside Dr. Eggman was sitting at his chair while he watched the screen that showed the destroyed area.

"Excellent! Now that I have destroyed this entire area, I shall-" he was interrupted when a beep came up on the inter-com next to his chair.

"Doctor those three girls are her to see you!" Bokkun said on the inter-com.

"Good! Send them in!" he said as he replied on the other end, a large door opened and three teenage girls walked in "Icy, Darcy and Stormy! Just the three I wanted to see!" the old doctor got up from his chair and shook the girls hands with great force.

"Thank you Doctor Robotnik" Icy said as she bowed "so why did you call for us?"

"Because I need your help to destroy that pesky slime ball!" Eggman said as held up a picture of a blue hedgehog "Sonic the hedgehog!" the girls nodded and smiled wickedly.

"And what do we get if we destroy him?" Darcy asked.

"You three will receive half of Magix and Earth if you succeed" Eggman said, the three suddenly smiled even more and shook his hand in agreement.

"It's a deal!" Stormy said and the three went off to search for the blue blur, Eggman just snickered and sat back down.

"Doctor! You're really going to give them half of the world?" Bocoe asked.

"Of course not you idiots! I just want the job to destroy Sonic done!" Eggman said as he grabbed a remote next to his chair and pressed on a button to open the large door, a robotic version of Sonic walked into the room and bowed before the doctor.

"Doctor, the plans for the Eggman empire are almost done" he said.

"Excellent! Excellent! Good work Metal Sonic!" Eggman said "Take notes Bocoe and Docoe! You may actually learn something from Metal Sonic!" the two robots just rolled their eyes.

"Yes doctor" Docoe said sarcastically.

"And doctor" Metal Sonic said "Hillary's number is still on your fridge, maybe you should-"

"No! Never! I will never forgive her!" Eggman said as he got up from his chair and walked to the large window, on the sill was a picture of a 23 year old Ivo with a Purple haired woman with a large purple coat, the old doctor picked up the picture frame and sighed sadly. He suddenly felt rage inside of him and smashed the frame on the ground.

"Bocoe! Docoe! Set the course for Salem!" Eggman said, the two robots gave a salute and began the trip to Salem, the old doctor watched evilly as the ship traveled to the Universe.

Meanwhile...

Max, Mario and Luigi were in the plumber HQ to prepare for Mario and Luigi's trip back home, Max was working at a computer while Mario and Luigi sat patiently at one side of the wall.

"Are you-a sure this will-a get us home?" Mario asked.

"Probably, there's a 50-50 chance you two will fade out of existence" Max said, Luigi gave a nervous gulp and Max pressed down on one last computer key and a portal opened up "That should get you two home in no time"

"Thank you!" Mario said as the two ran towards the portal, suddenly the portal started to sizzle and gurgle "Oh no! Something is-a wrong!"

"What is it?" Max asked as he walked towards the portal "It shouldn't be doing this!" suddenly four kids and what looked like a platypus fell out of the portal. The portal closed with a soft hiss and the kids looked up to see their strange surroundings.

"Hey Ferb" the first kid said "Where are we?"

To be continued.

Chapter 6 coming soon.

(A/N: sorry about the long wait, I was grounded from using my laptop for awhile, but now I'm back in business! I am creating a wiki for the series! Be sure to check it out! Of course each page will progress as the story goes, be sure to review!)


	6. Chapter 6

Cartoon Hero All-Star Saga:Universe Mix-Up

Chapter 6:Reunion of hero's and Futher investigations.

In the plumber HQ, Max Tennyson, Mario and Luigi's attempts to open a portal to the mushroom kingdom were to no success due to the fact that the portal teleported four children and a platypus into the headquarters, the tall boy wearing a white shirt and tall pants with green hair walked towards Luigi and held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" the boy said, Luigi shook his hand and smiled warmly.

"Nice-a to meet you-a to!" Luigi said, the boy that was wearing a orange striped shirt and blue pants walked to Ferb and introduced himself to Luigi.

"I'm Phineas Flynn of the Flynn/Fletcher family: he said, the platypus walked towards Phineas and Ferb and sat near Luigi's feet while doing something that somehow sounded like purring and teeth chattering mixed together.

"And that's our pet platypus Perry" Ferb said as he picked up the platypus and hugged it, the two other kids brushed their clothes off and introduced themselves to Mario.

"I'm Dipper Pines" the boy said "and this is my twin sister Mabel" Dipper pointed tot he girl next to him that was holding a pen she somehow found on the ground.

"Hiya mister mustache! Whomp whomp!" Mabel said as she crook her head to both sides with a goofy smile, Mario just looked at her with a freaked out face and shook her hand.

"This isn't good" Max said, Mario, Luigi, Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, Mabel and Perry turned around to see him at a computer looking at something, the group walked to him to see a hologram image of a ripped black hole or wormhole.

"What's-a wrong?" Mario asked.

"The more people that are teleported into different universe's" Max began "the more the inter-dimensional energy is used from the wormholes that if they are used too much, then the universe's will be destroyed if the person that is responsible for teleporting too many people doesn't stop right now!" Phineas started to get interested in the subject Max was talking about.

"So someone has to be doing this and not on purpose" Phineas said.

"Exactly, and I have one idea of who is using all that energy" Max said, he typed in some sort of code on the computer and the image and crinimal record of a hooded figure came up.

"G-Woman?" Dipper asked "who's G-Woman?"

"The daughter of the infamous business criminal G-Man" Max said "She is wanted for the robbery of alien energy, illegal metal stealing and killing twelve innocent aliens that were working for the plumbers" the group suddenly realized that the threat that was upon their worlds.

"So how do we stop her?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know" Max said "But we have to find her first, maybe I could call Gwen, Kevin and Rook to find her apartment to confront her" he reached for a phone next to his computer and dialed Gwen's number "Gwen hello? Listen , I need you, Kevin and Rook to find the apartment of a dangerous crinimal that could invole the fate of the world, maybe even the universe. Okay thank you, bye" he hanged up the phone and got up to his to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Phineas asked.

"You mean" Max began as he opened the door "Where are we going?"

"I don't get it" Mabel said as she scratched her head, Max just sighed and pointed out the door.

"Come on, I know a friend that can help us" Max said as the group walked out the door, he looked at the computer that showed G-Woman one last tme before he walked out of the room.

Meanwhile...

The pod had finally reached Single town with the MBC, Zim, GIR, Minimoose, Juniper, Jake, A.s.h.t.o.n., Omega and Howleen crammed inside it, the pod landed right in front of the MBC clubhouse and opened up with a soft hiss, Chris was the first one to run out of the pod and into the clubhouse while everyone else just either fell out of it or walked of it.

"Never go in a pod again, never go in a pod again..." Howleen said as she crossed her arms and tried hard to forget the powerful fall back to earth, Jake just breathed deeply and exhaled through what he hoped was not his bottom.

"Nice sound dude" Danny said as he gave Jake a thumbs up while Jake just growled at him, the group walked inside the clubhouse to see red lights flashing the room and a very concerned Chris sitting at the computer, the screen showed strange black creatures destroying Single Town.

"What are those things?" Howleen asked, Chris prssed down on a button and the images of the species with their information came up.

"They're something the Black Arms" Chris said "They are a dangerous alien race that planned on using something called the black comet to paralyze all life on earth, but they failed when the leader Black Doom was destroyed by someone called...Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog?" Cathy asked "who's Shadow the Hedgehog?" Chris typed the name 'Shadow the Hedgehog' on the MBC computer and the image and information of upright hedgehog with black fur and a red line on his head came up.

"Shadow the Hedgehog was created 50 years ago by Prof. Gerald Robotnik for his granddaugther Maria Robotnik to cure her of her NIDS, but was put into suspended animation by G.U.N. After the raid on space colony ark, he was released by Dr. Eggman and was used against Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Anything else about this creature?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, it also says that he destroyed Black Doom and the black comet and later joined the organization the commander mistook him for a threat, the organization is G.U.N."

"How do we find this guy?" Sam asked.

"No idea" Chris replied "but a more pressing question, what do we do about those aliens?" Danny and Cathy just looked at each other and shrugged, Sam, Juniper and Jake already knew a answer for the question, but with different ideas.

"Here's a idea" Jake said as he stretched his arms and grabbed a MBC blaster "we go and destroy as many Black Arms creatures as we can, come on A.s.h.t.o.n. And Omega" Jake and his robots were about to walk out the door until Zim and Juniper blocked the entrance.

"First we need a real plan" Sam said, she walked over to him and grabbed the blaster "We can't just go on ahead and attack those things without a plan".

"That is my plan, we go out and attack those things" Jake said as took the blaster back "And I know just how to get there quicker" he reached into his pocket and pulled out five stones, each were blue and he picked the pointed one and put the others back in his pocket.

"What is a stone going to do?" Juniper asked.

"This is not just a ordinary stone" Jake said "it's called a chaos stone".

"Chaos stone?" Cathy asked, Jake gave a nod and raised his arm with the stone pointing at the top of his hand.

"It's a very powerful object from the OOO dimension" jake said "years ago, my good friend Invader Tenn filled me with a powerful force called Master Control" the group had no idea what he was talking about and why he had a strange stone with or how he had it in the first place.

"Master Control?" Danny asked, Jake gave a nod and closed his eyes.

"Master...Control!" He said and he disappeared right before their eyes, A.s.h.t.o.n. And Omega's eyes suddenly started to blink.

"Master located" Omega said and the two flew out of the clubhouse.

"Come on we have to go after them!" Danny said and the group ran out of the clubhouse and down the street to see Jake grabbing Black Arms soldiers and literally tearing them apart, black blood came out of them and Cathy tried hard not to vomit.

"That guy is sick!" Howleen said.

"Minimoose!" Zim said, Minimoose came forward Zim and he grabbed and threw the miniature moose and it crashed into a Black Arms soldier, the soldier suddenly yelped in pain as Minimoose somehow hit the creature with a hammer, Cathy suddenly saw Jake and his robots caught by some of the Black Arms soldiers.

"We got to help him! Come on!" she said as the group ran towards them, suddenly black smoke exploded in front of them and a large three eyed alien with horns wearing a large black cloak appeared in front.

"You all are foolish incompetent fools that are daring to defeat my soldiers and rescue your new friends" the alien said.

"Says you!" Danny said as he jumped up to kick the alien, he was suddenly caught by the leg and was thrown back down hard on the concrete.

"Danny!" Cathy gasped and turned towards the alien with a angered face "no one hurts my Danny!" she jumped up and kicked the alien right in the stomach, it fell down with a mighty thud, Jake saw what Cathy did and smiled, he looked at his robots and nodded and they nodded back.

"Master...Control!" Jake said as he managed to lift up his arm with the chaos stone and teleported himself next to Cathy, A.s.h.t.o.n and Omega broke free and shot some of the Black Arm soldiers, Jake smiled at Cathy and grabbed the four other Chaos Stones from his pocket.

"Close your eyes" he said and grabbed her hand, both closed their eyes and the five stones circled around them, the alien got up and saw the two kids with the stones circling them and there was a sudden flash of bright light and everyone covered their eyes.

"Hey Black Doom!" Jake said, the white light faded and everyone saw Cathy and Jake were now a golded yellow all over their bodies and floating in the air "I'm always one step ahead!" the two zoomed towards him and hit him hard in the face and another bright light blinded the group, the light faded and all that was left of Black Doom was his robe and amulet, Jake and Cathy returned to normal and the chaos stones went back in Jake's pocket

"That was awesome!" Howleen said as she ran over to Jake "how did you do that? Can you teach me to do that?" Jake shook his head and smiled, suddenly there was a sudden rustling sound near Black Doom's clothes and amulet, the group turned around to see the clothe's rising up and he reappeared. Alive and well, Jake growled and charged towards the alien, only to pass right through him, Black Doom gave a wicked laugh and vanished right before their eyes.

"Well that was weird" Zim said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You mean the black thingy?" GIR asked as he grabbed a pizza slice from his head and began to eat it with delight.

"Well yeah that but also those chaos stones" Zim said as he pulled his robot and Mninmoose close to him "if we get those stones from him then we can use them for the destruction of all mankind!" Zim raised his hand in the air with all his pride and gave a wicked laugh, everyone stared at him with uneasy faces, the young irken suddenly stopped laughing and coughed.

"HE'S LAUFY TODAY!" GIR shouted as he pulled himself away from Zim and ran off to who know's where.

"Well that was awkward" Juniper said "why were you laughing?"

"Oh! um... It's my...Normal laugh" Zim said as he smiled shyly.

"Anyway" Cathy said as she rubbed her hands together "how did I do that master control thing with the chaos stones?" Jake cupped his chin into his hand and moved his eyes to side to side, it wasn't long before he had the answer.

"The stones can come into contact with someone who can do master control" Jake said "and you must be one of them Cathy".

"Really? Cool!" she said as she jumped up and down with excitement "let's do it again!"

"Not now" Chris said as he grabbed a beeping device from his pocket "from what I can tell, those black arm soldiers are destroying the downtown area, come on!" the group ran to the downtown area of Single town to find the invading black arm soldiers before they could do anymore damage, Jake looked back at the spot where Black Doom disappeared before he turned around and followed the group, suddenly a black hooded figure emerged from a black spot on the ground and saw the group, next to the figure was Black Doom.

"Do not think your planet will be safe hero's" the hooded figure said "the G-Family heritage will soon take control of your worlds and families".

Meanwhile...

"Are we there yet?" Robecca asked Omega as he carried the monster across the ocean, it had been a long trip to the lands of Mobius.

"Negative" Omega said "there is only 200 meters left".

"Okay then" Robecca said as she crossed her arms and turned her head back to the ocean, she moved her eyes to see the robot shinning in the sun, she sighed happily and imagined herself and Omega as a couple.

"We are here" Omega said as he floated down, she suddenly snapped back into reality and jumped down from his arms "welcome to the lands of Mobius, this is Station Square" Robecca turned around to see a bustling city with people either greeting each other or talking with...

"Talking animals?!" Robecca exclaimed as she saw the many animals that were walking and talking like people, there was hedgehog's, Foxes, rabbits, wolves, reptiles and even insects, there was any animal she could think of was walking and talking like a person.

"Yes, it is a normal thing for Mobius" Omega said.

"How can they do that!?" She asked.

"It is a long story" Omega said as he walked past her "come, we must-"

"Well if it isn't E-123 Omega" a rough yet jerky voice called out, the robot turned around to see a green hedgehog wearing a black jacket and black shoe's walking towards him and Robecca.

"Scourge located" Omega said as his hands turned into guns "destroy!"

"Hey hold it!" Scourge said as he walked up to the 7-ft tall robot "I just came to say hi" he chewed on his gum and clicked in his mouth and turned to see Robecca and pointed to her "is she your girlfriend?" Robecca suddenly blushed while Omega felt a rush of embarrassment cover him.

"Negative" Omega said, the green hedgehog chuckled and walked over to Robecca.

"Then can she me mine?" Scourge asked with a wicked smile.

"Negative!" Omega said as he shot at the green hedgehog, Scourge let out a yelp and ran away from the dangerous robot, the shooting finally stopped and Omega's hands transformed back into his clawed hands, he turned to see Robecca with wide eyes of shock and seemed freaked out "sorry about that".

"It's okay" Robecca said as she walked over to him "so where to?"

"G.U.N. Headquarters" Omega replied as he floated up and his rockets came on "shall I carry you?"

"No thanks" Robecca said as her rocket heels activated "lead the way!" Omega gave a nod and flew to G.U.N. Headquarters with Robecca following him.

Across the city...

"Is there any good fast food restaurants around here?" Owen asked as the contestants, Winx, Specialists, Maria and Shadow got off the boat of losers and onto the Station Square docks.

"No" Shadow said dryly, Owen gave a groan and the group followed Shadow "we have to get to G.U.N. HQ and tell the commander what is going on".

"G.U.N. HQ?" Techna asked.

"Guarding Units of Nations" Shadow said as he turned his head to her "I work for them, it's an organization that is united with other nations to fight against Eggman, terrorists, alien invasions and any other threat to the world".

"Do they recruit dangerous juvies with a love for explosives and weapons?" Duncan asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Something like that" Shadow said.

"Awesome!" Duncan said as he pumped his fists in the air, the group entered the bustling Station Square and saw it marvelous streets with both humans and Mobians alike, Pogoriki couldn't help but grab a hotdog from a cart when the operator wasn't looking.

"Hey bring that back!" the operator said as he waved his fists in the air at the blue round rabbit, DJ and Owen pointed at a billboard showing a blue hedgehog that somehow resembled Shadow with a a yellowish-Orange fox and red Echidna fighting a very fat man with a mustache.

WE'RE SONIC HEROES! The sign read, Owen pointed at another billboard that showed a pink hedgehog, Maria and a white bat holding dresses of various designs and colors.

MOBIAN GIRL DRESS DREAMS! The sign read, Eva just looked at sign and huffed.

"Stupid dresses" she said to herself "hey Shadow! Are we near that G.U.N. Place yet?" Shadow was about to answer until a large explosion shook Station Square, everyone turned around to see Bean dynamite covered in ashes and his face completely black.

"I'm okay..." he said before he fell to ground, Maria and the girls giggled a little while the guys tried hard not to laugh.

"Come on" Shadow said as pointed to a large building, the group followed him to the building and stopped at two trash cans at one side of a wall, Shadow banged on one lid and a computer came out of the second can.

"Enter password" the computer said, Shadow typed in the password and the two cans shook with great force and two panels opened up to reveal a large metallic door with a gun in a red and blue circle inside a triangle was revealed, Shadow knocked on the door and it slid open to reveal a large hallway.

"You guys coming or what?" Shadow asked as he and Maria walked into the hallway, the others looked into the hallway and followed the two, the door slid close and everything grew dark, DJ gave a yelp and jumped onto Aisha, the teen gave a groan and threw him down.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat!" she said as she placed her hands on her hips "let's just follow Shadow and Maria" she walked away from him and followed the black and red hedgehog and yellow hedgehog, Noah juat sighed dreamily at her.

"She is so fiesty" he said to himself, however Scott heard him and nudged him in the elbows.

"Looks like you have a special someone" Scott said to him and chuckled, Noah just blushed and followed the group, the hallways suddenly grew with the noise of people talking and arguing, the group stopped when they bumped into each other when Shadow stopped at a door.

"Get ready to have your worlds rocked" Shadow said as he pressed on a button next to the door, it slid open and light swarmed the hallway and everyone saw a massive command central room with hundreds of agents and Mobians talking, the group entered the room and walked down the stairway to see a gray haired man in a commanders uniform talking to four men that looked like the men in charged of agencies at a large table. One of the men was wearing a commanders uniform and a large fat man in a suit at a large desk, one looked like he was in his early 50's and he had white hair and a white mustache to match, he wore a green commander's uniform with a medal that said O.W.C.A. COMMANDER. The second man wore a white coat and pants with white shoe's, he also looked like he was in his 50's as well.

"The A.V.L. Cannot afford the loss of agents if this universe mix-up interferes with the agencies!" the large man said as he took a sip of his tea.

"My men can withstand the attack of any disaster! Even that Eggman guy you mentioned Commander!" the general said as he pounded his fist on the table, the commander shook his head and sighed.

"I can get our best agents out there and investigate this whole mess when agent P returns from...Wherever he is" the third commander said.

"If you do send your best agents into the field" the fourth commander said "then I shall send agent six with them".

"I'm sure agent P, agent T and agent E will be able to handle themselves" the third commander said.

"I don't think they will be able to handle Eggman if he's ever around" Shadow said, the commanders turned around to see the black elbony hedgehog with Maria, the contestants, the Winx and the Specialists behind him, the gray suited commander got up from his chair and walked over to greet the hedgehog.

"Welcome back agent Shadow" the commander said as he saluted Shadow, the hedgehog saluted him back and walked over to the other commanders at the table "Shadow meet the commanders of O.W.C.A, Providence, the A.V.L. And Area 51", the commaders waved to the hedgehog while he gave a nod and moan.

"Excuse me sir?" Duncan said as he walked up to the commander, he turned around to see the punk teenager "it's an honor to be in a real agency" the teen held out his hand and the commander shook it.

"So what is going on here?" Shadow asked Major Monogram.

"This morning the O.W.C.A. Agencies main informer Carl was just sitting at his computer when suddenly it started to beep loudly and the screen flickered on and off with the words" Major Monogram paused for a minute to drink his coffee next to him and continued "Danger Overload! And..." he suddenly stopped when the G.U.N. Computer beeped loudly and two strange words appeared on the screen.

JAKE RELEASED.

"Who's Jake?" Noah asked.

"Not a clue" the G.U.N. Commander said "continue Monogram" Major Monogram gave a nod and continued his story.

"And it also said Mix-Up commence" Major Monogram said.

"The same thing has also been happening at the A.V.L." the large man said "the scans on the agencies computer show a dangerous amount of inter-dimensional traveling interfering with the energy that holds our worlds together".

"Energy?" Bloom asked.

"Each world has it's own use of energy" the G.U.N. Commander said "each world that has it's own energy is gathered up by a inter-dimensional wormhole that uses' the energy to keep the worlds together with some sort of bridge".

"But since all the energy is being used to travel to the other worlds" The man in the white suit said "all of it is disappearing with each dimensional trip".

"And if any more energy is used for anymore dimensional traveling" Major Monogram said "then an ancient entity known as the Mawgu will be released", the group suddenly realized the danger that could befall upon their homeworlds, but what intrigued them the most was the Mawgu.

"The Mawgu?" Courtney asked.

"The Mawgu is an ancient evil entity that is similar to Dark Gaia and Iblis, both were common enemies of Shadow and Sonic the hedgehog's" The G.U.N. Commander said "Mawgu must be no different from both of them, considering the fact was all they could think about was to destroy the world".

"But someone must be causing all the inter-dimensional traveling" Pogoriki said "if Mawgu is involved then he can't be working alone".

"Especially since Mawgu is locked up in the inter-dimensional bridge" Major Monogram said "if only we could contact someone who had an idea on how to handle ancient entities".

"I know someone!" Bloom said as she raised her hand "Mistress Faragoodna can help us! Stella call Faragoodna!" Stella gave a nod and grabbed her cellphone from her pocket and dialed it, she was hoping faragoodna was going to answer but instead a wicked laugh came on the other end of the line, a laugh that was all too familiar. She pressed on the loud speaker and everyone stood in shock at who it was.

"So you all think your friend Mistress Faragoodna will be able to help you all now?" Eggman said as he laughed again "well it seems she will never be able to help you all again! Considering the fact that her funeral will cost very much!" Bloom suddenly felt herself get a wave of anger all over her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BIG FAT MUSTACHED PERSON!" She yelled as she grabbed Stella's phone.

"I did no such thing" Eggman said "it was the E-Series that did the dirty work for me, along with capturing anyone who dare opposed our power! I almost feel sorry for you and your friends when my robots killed your school's headmistress!" Bloom suddenly screamed into the phone, scaring Eggman.

"LISTEN HER YOU FAT SON OF A-"

"Now there's no time for foul language" Eggman said.

"BUT I WILL TELL YOU THAT I WILL REACH THROUGH THIS CELLPHONE AND TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! AND THEN I WLL RIP OUT YOUR KIDNEYS AND FEED THEM TO STELLA!" Bloom screamed.

"What?!" Stella asked in a state of shock.

"You'll have to find me first!" Eggman said before he laughed again and the phone line hung up, Bloom suddenly felt a wave of sadness rush over, she fell on her legs and began to beat down on the floor.

"It can't be" Aisha said.

"Faragoodna" Bloom said to herself, her friend was gone and it was all because of the Eggman empire, she suddenly looked up to see her friends and the commanders looking at her with shocked faces. She got up and wiped the tears from her face and rushed over to Sky to hug him, Sky also felt the pain she had when Faragoodna was killed by the Egg Armada and it would highly doubtful if anyone survived or avoided capture.

"She may have died when the egg armada attacked" Riven said "but she may have tried her best to defend Magix and she died to try and protect Magix, which is what she wanted Bloom" Bloom turned her head to him and nodded before going back to sobbing.

"We need to find Eggman" Sky said as the hug ended and he grabbed his sword from his back "so me and Bloom can kill him".

"Hold on there!" Maria said as she walked over to him "you can't kill him! He's my cousin".

"Your cousin!?" Bloom shouted.

"But your a hedgehog!" Musa said.

"It's a long story" Maria said as she turned over to her "but as much as you want to kill Ivo, you can't" she suddenly looked down and sigh sadly "He's the only human that I can call family, no matter how evil he is!"

"But the liveform's known as Sky and Bloom share my same intrest" a hard metallic voice said, the group turned around to see E-123 Omega and Robecca Steam enter the room "destroying Eggman" Shadow and Maria suddenly rushed over to Omega while the others held their distance.

"Omega! You're okay!" Maria said as she hugged the robot.

"Thought you disappeared today" Shadow said as he patted the robot on the back "no one knew where you went".

"It is a long story my allies" Omega said, Heather approched the robot with caution and noticed the teenage monster next to him.

"Hi there" Robecca said as she waved to Heather.

"Hello there" Shadow said as he walked over to her and looked at her with curiousity and then he turned to Omega "hey Omega, who's this?"

"That is my ally Robecca Steam" Omega said as he pointed to the teenage monster "she found me lying unconscious and woke me up, I almost forgot to thank you Robecca" the robot held out his hand to urge her to shake it.

"You're welcome Omega" Robecca said as she shook his hand, Alejandro couldn't help but walk up to Omega.

"Is she your Senorita Amigo?" Alejandro asked the robot.

"Negative" Omega said as he turned to face him "she is just an ally".

"Maybe we can talk about that stuff later gentlemen" the large man said "but right now the future of the universe is at stake", everyone turned back to see the five commanders at the table.

"So how do we figure out on how to stop the worlds from falling apart?" Maria asked.

"We so far have no idea" the man in the white suit said "but you will need a special agent in the field to help you all".

"Indeed" the large man said "I shall send agent Lucy Wilde and her husband Felanious Gru with you all on your mission to find whoevers creating this mess".

"And I will send Agents Rex Salzar, Bobo Haha, agent Six and Holiday to assist you all as well".

"But the ones who will be the best on the job would be my monsters boys!" the commander with the generals uniform said.

"Monsters? What monsters?" Eva asked "besides her that is" she pointed to Robecca and she made a sour face, suddenly a large crash interrupted the group, they turned to see a large blue blob with a mouth, eyeball and arms next to a bald middle aged man with a gray coat and pants and a scarf, both were standing over a broken comuputer.

"He did it" the blob said as he pointed to the man as he tried to look innocent.

"You have got to be joking" Shadow said.

Meanwhile...

"Very intresting story Sonic" Edd said as he sat at a table with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Eddy, they had spent the last half-hour discussing about the three mobians journey to Bellwood and the creation of the animals and lands of Mobius.

"Thanks Double D" Sonic said as he took a bite of his chili-dog, the blue hedgehog was really starting to enjoy the Ed's, Edd was really interested about the Lands of Mobius and it's inhabinants but what really got his attention was this strange man named "Eggman".

"And what about this Eggman guy?" Eddy asked.

"He's just the big fat bozo that is always trying to rule the world" Sonic said "but he never succeeds, mostly because of me, Tails and Knuckles here" the blue hedgehog pointed to himself and his two friends.

"But how come he's the only one who's trying to rule the world?" Edd asked.

"Actually he's not the only one" Knuckles said "There's also Metal Sonic, Mephiles, Dark Gaia, Iblis, Eggman Nega, Metal Sonic 3.0 and Scourge".

"So do they all try to take-over the world?" Edd asked.

"Well Dark Gaia, Iblis, and Mephiles are gone" Tails said "but Eggman and the other five are still around", suddenly a large explosion shook the house and Ed came rushing into the house with a terrified expression on his face.

"There are scary ladies outside!" Ed shouted, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Ed, Edd and Eddy ran outside to see Icy, Darcy and Stormy destroying trees, house's and cars as they tried to look for the blue hedgehog himself, Darcy suddenly spotted the blue blur and pointed to him.

"There he is!" she shouted, the three flew towards him and grabbed him.

"Hey hands off!" Sonic said as he tried to kick the girls "sorry ladies but I have my eyes on a pink hedgehog named Amy!" the three just ignored him and laughed.

"Well you may as well tell her goodbye hedgehog!" Stormy said.

"Because Doctor Eggman will pays us half of Magix and the world once we bring him to you!" Icy said.

"We have to help Sonic!" Tails said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Knuckles said as he glided up to the girls.

"How can he do that?" Edd asked the young fox.

"It floats!" Ed shouted, Knuckles gave a large growl and proceeded to punch Icy right in the face and then Darcy in the nose, he was about to hit Stormy until she grabbed his fist and held him up in the air and twirled him around before throwing him onto Jimmy, the young boy was cowarding in the corner of a tree, the young boy's air was nearly knocked out of him when Knuckles fell onto him.

"Go get him Mr. Knuckles!" Jimmy said as he smiled at the echidna, Knuckles gave a nod and jumped back and glided towards Stormy and punched her right in the face, he grabbed Sonic and fell back to the ground.

"Thanks Knuckles" Sonic said, Knuckles gave a nod and the two turned back to see the three witche's getting back on their feet before starting round two with the hedgehog and echidna.

"You two are going to die!" Icy said, the three were about to attack the two animals until a sudden speed force knocked them over, the person responsible for knocking them over was XLR8.

"Hey Sonic" the alien said, Sonic just stared at him with a confused face, suddenly a bright green light engulfed the alien and Ben appeared.

"Ben!" Sonic said as he rushed over to his friend and shook his hand "where you been buddy?"

"Looking for you guys" Ben said "my grandpa knows a way to get you guys home!"

"Alright!" Knuckles said, Tails and the Eds watched from the distance as the three talked to each other.

"That was amazing!" Ed said as he jumped up and down "almost as amazing when the fish men from ragin 67 fought the cat people from the 87th dimension in "Battle of the species!" a cash cow!" Edd and Tails just looked at each other while Eddy just palmed his face into his hand.

"It's not over yet you filthy hedgerat!" Icy said as the three witche's got back up and prepared to fight the three, Sonic was about to grab the chaos emeralds from his back until a large hammer knocked them off their feet and far away, the three stood open mouth at what just happened and turned to see the person responsible for knocking the witched away. It was pink hedgehog wearing a red dree and boots, next to her was a rabbit wearing a reddish-orange dress with a bow-tie and shoes, above the rabbit was a small blue creature with small arms and legs and a yellow tip at the top of it's head and it was wearing a bow-tie as well. Next to them was a white bat with a black jump-suit and red and white boots, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles suddenly recongnized the three and rushed over to them.

"Amy!" Sonic said as he hugged the pink hedgehog, the two enjoyed the hug until they opened their eyes and ended the hug with rubbing the back of their heads and blushing.

"Rouge!" Knuckles said as he rushed over to bat and hugged her.

"I missed you" Rouge said as she hugged him back.

"Missed you too babe" Knuckles said.

"Cream!" Tails said.

"Tails!" Cream said as she and her pet hugged the fox.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese said as he smiled, Ed walked up to the creature with glee and smiled at it.

"Quack!" he randomly said.

"What are guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Well after your disappearence" Amy said "Eggman said on his microphone that he had wasted his time trying to takeover Mobius and said he was going to takeover some other place called Magix".

"Magix?" Tails asked.

"My mother told me about Magix once" Cream said, the group turned their heads to her and she began her tale "it's a dimension where there is magic and fairies, witches, wizards and mythical creatures live there, but I always thought it was a story".

"Can you continue with your story Cream?" Edd asked, Cream gave a nod and smiled.

Meanhwhile...

"Clawdeen? Howleen?" Clawd called out for his sisters in the school hallways, it was 2:30 and school was about to end in a hour, but Clawdeen, Howleen or any of their friends were nowhere to be seen, Clawd, Deuce, Heath, Jackson, Gil and Manny had been searching throughout the school, catacombs and even the city to search for their friends.

"Where could they be?" Deuce asked Clawd.

"Last thing I knew about Howleen was when she shouted help me! And that was all I heard when I ran to the spot where she was" Clawd said "but when I got there, she was gone!"

"Maybe that alien from earlier got her!" Gil said "and maybe he got the girls too!"

"Come on, we don't know that for sure" Jackson said as he looked into the creepeteria "maybe each of them were called for them to go back to their houses for something important probably" Clawd couldn't help but shake away Jackson's explaination, he searched in the library for the girls but that proved nothing useful.

"Attention students" Mistress bloodgood said on the school intercom "a group of detectives have asked me to put a ad on the school board for their buisness" the boys had suddenly turned their attention to the announcement.

"If you have a case that involves rescuing a friend of yours, finding the person who stole your possessions or if someone very close to you is missing" a rough voice said on the intercom "then call Team Chaotix! Once we start a job, we finish it! Tell them the phone number Espio!"

"Rodger!" a rough yet silent voice said "our number is 555-372-8011", the guys had suddenly got very interested in the Team Chaotix when they said they could find missing people, if they find missing people then they could find the girls. Suddenly there was laughing on the intercom and a high squeaky voice spoke.

"Hey people out there! Guess what!" the voice said "Vector loves Vanilla! Vector loves Vanilla!"

"Charmy don't tell anyone that!" the rough voice said "stop talking!" the message ended with the laughing of the squeaky voice and the rough voice arguing, Clawd grabbed his phone from his pocket and began to dial the Chaotix phone number.

"Who are you calling?" Gil asked him.

"Those Chaotix guys" Clawd said "maybe they can help us to find the girls" the phone line ringed for a few more minutes until someone finally answered the phone.

"Hello this is Team Chaotix" it was the rough voice that answered the phone "what is your case?"

"Yes...Um... My name is Clawd Wolf" Clawd said "my sisters and their friends are missing, me and my friends need your help to find them"

"How much are you willing to pay for us when we find them?" the rough voice said, Clawd looked at the others with a confused look while the guys looked back at him with shrugs.

"I guess almost 120 dollars if...Hello?" Clawd asked as the phone line hung up "they hung up! Wonder why" Clawd was about to walk out the school door to search the school yard some more until the school doors rattled with the great force of someone trying to knock it down, light flooded the hallway and the guys saw the three people responsible for the accident. The first figure was a green crocodile with headphones, white gloves and large boots, the second figure was a purple chameleon with a horn on top of it's nose, it had white gloves with spike collars and black boots, the third figure looked like a child-sized bee with a orange jacket, a helmet with goggles, white gloves and shoes. The three animals walked up to the guys, the three only reached up to their chest's, legs and middle but they made themselves presentable.

"Said you guys needed help finding your friends?" the crocodile asked Clawd.

"Yeah" Clawd said "thank you guys for coming to help us".

"No problem" the crocodile said as he held out his hand "names Vector the crocodile, these are my partners Espio and Charmy" he pointed to the chameleon and bee next to him while they waved to the guys.

"Greetings" Espio said.

"What's up?" Charmy asked as he flew over to Heath and excitedly shook his head.

"Anyway" Jackson said "the reason Clawd called you was because his sisters and our friends are missing, like he did told you almost a minute ago".

"Right" Vector said "we're on it! Come on boys!"

"Yes sir!" Charmy said.

"Rodger" Espio said as the three walked outside to begin investigating, Clawd began to wonder if these three would really find his sisters and the girls, but he followed them to see if these three knew what they were doing.

"We are you going dude?" Deuce asked.

"Following those guys" Clawd said "any objections?"

"Not really man" Heath said.

"None at all" Jackson said, the others just shook their heads and followed Clawd, Heath and Deuce outside to see the Chaotix looking up in the air with their mouth's open.

"What are you guys looking at?" Deuce asked but got no replied "are you dudes okay?" the gorgon looked up to see what they were looking at.

"What is he looking at?" Heath asked Clawd but he saw that everyone was looking up in the air, he soon looked up to see a amazing yet terrifying sight.

"Mwa ho ho ho!" a large cackling voice laughed on an intercom as the Egg Armada hovered Salem "greetings people of Salem, no need to be afraid of the Egg Armada, unless you do not bow done then have to be very afraid!"

"Eggman!" Vector said "but he was in Mobius almost two hours ago! There's no way he could have-"

"And a message for Hillary! I'm back!" Eggman said before ha laughed some more, inside Monster High Headmistress BloodGood watched from a window with a look of horror on her face.

"No" she said "it can't be".

Part 7 coming soon...


	7. Chapter 7

Cartoon Hero All-Star Saga:Universe Mix-Up

Chapter 7:Eggman attacks and Nicktoons and...Vikings Unite?

The "Oh ho ho ho!" didn't belong to Santa Claus this time but instead it belonged to the laughter of Doctor Eggman when he invaded Salem to find his lost Hillary and probably take it over for his empire, hundreds of people and monsters stood terrified on the streets to see the evil doctor's Egg Armada in the skies, across the city on top of a hill was the school monster high where Vector, Espio, Charmy, Jackson, Gil, Manny, Heath, Deuce and Clawd stood at the middle of the school grounds to see the immense armada. Inside however HeadMistress BloodGood stood in horror at her window from behind her desk when Eggman said something that made her blood crawl inside her.

"And a message for Hillary, I'm back!" the old doctor said as he laughed some more.

"No" she said to herself "it can't be" her attention turned to the door when Rochelle and Venus bursted through with horrified expressions on their faces, the two girls ran up to her desk and began to speak at the same time "girls please! One at a time!" the two girls nodded.

"It's about those ships outside!" Venus said "and some guy named Dr. Eggman saying he's going to takeover Salem if no one bows down to him! But I'm gonna stand up to him and refuse to!"

"Plus Robecca, Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Ghoulia, Cleo, Lagoona, Abbey, Operetta, Spectra and Howleen are missing!" Rochelle said "they've been missing since lunch! We don't know what happened to them!" BloodGood ran her hand across her mouth and nodded.

"Then you girls go with Tolerai and find them in the city" BloodGood said, the girls nodded and were about to do so until the doors to her office were knocked and Bocoe, Docoe and Bokkun ran in with a bag.

"Excuse us girls" Docoe said as he pushed the two aside "but we have to kidnap Hillary for the doctor!" the two gasped and grabbed the golden robot and try to keep him from getting away, Docoe threw the bag to Bocoe and Bokkun and the two grabbed BloodGood and stuffed her in the sack, the principal kicked and screamed but the two robtos ignored her.

"Sorry Hillary but doctors orders" Bokkun said before the two ran out the door while grabbing Docoe from Venus and Rochelle, the two monsters watched as the three robots ran out of the room and into the school hallways.

"Stop right there!" Rochelle said as the two chased the robots throughout the hallways and out the school doors where the guys stood in horror at the armada, Vector suddenly snapped back into reality as the three robots and two monster girls ran by him.

"Huh? Hey! Come on boys!" Vector said as he began to run towards Salem "we got a city to save!" Espio and Charmy each gave a nod and followed the leader.

"Come on!" Clawd said as he ran alongside Vector, the crocodile looked up the werewolf and turned his head back to see Gil, Heath, Manny, Deuce and Jackson running behind them, he gave a smile and led the way to the city square where people were running in fear as robots descended down from the Egg Carrier and began to shoot at the group, the girls avoided the robots shooting but the guys had a little harder time with doing so, Heath was nearly shot if it weren't for Vector grabbing him.

"Thanks Vec" Heath said.

"No problem kid" Vector said as he set the heat demon down and turned to Charmy "Charmy! Set up the theme song!" the bee squealed with delight and grabbed a boom box from his pocket and pressed down on a button and the theme song began.

"Once upon a time you could be a bad guy and you lived to see another day" Vector and Clawd were back to back as they punched Egg-Robos in the forehead.

"But now you'd never managed, boy you'd be brain damaged just to think you could get away" Heath pricked his hair and they were set aflamed and Espio grabbed a stick and jabbed the stick right in the middle of a egg robos chest.

"The power has a arrrived in a dream team! A force where one and one makes three!and when the trails gone cold and the lies have been told! The crew will find what you can't see!" Manny grabbed Charmy by the legs and twirled the screaming bee In the air while hitting egg robos and kicking his own legs into one of the robots.

"Yeah, danger flies when the hyper bee flies and the ninja stars fly too! The muscle-us Vector the comical actor, sworn to fight for you!" Vector and Jackson grabbed a egg robo and threw it against a group of the robots.

"Team Choatix! They're detectives you want on your side! Team Chaotix! They're directives, tracking down your crimes! Come along for the ride! Truth can run but now hide! For all the games are on now!" Rochelle and Espio grabbed each other by the arms and she began spinning around while Espio kicked swarming egg robos, on the ship Eggman watched as the team of hero's fought the egg robos while he seemed rather impressed that monsters could fight, Docoe, Bocoe and Bokkun suddenly walked in the bag that was carrying Bloodgood and set the bag down on a chair, the headmistress tried to break free from the bag only to be released when Eggman pulled up the bag and smiled evilly.

"Greetings Hillary!" he said as he backed up "it's been a long time!"

"10 Years to be percise Ivo" BloodGood said as she frowned "I didn't know you would show back up" the old doctor frowned and pressed down on a button next to him, a large tube sealed itself around Hillary and it began to hum "what are you doing Ivo!?"

"It's just a little experiment I've been working on!" Eggman said before the tube filled with smoke, within a moment the smoke cleared and BloodGood seemed to be in perfect health "go ahead Hillary! And try to roll your head at me!" BloodGood got up from the chair, clenched her hands onto her head and tried to pry it off to throw at the doctor, but that didn't happen. Instead her head stayed on her neck, no matter how much she tried to take it off.

"What's wrong with my head?!" she said as she tried her hardest, the old doctor smiled and slammed his fist down on the button again to send the tube up "Ivo what did you do!?"

"That smoke that was in the tube was called Monstroyian smoke" Eggman said "I found here in Salem not so long ago! It has the ability to erase a monsters powers! Therefore you are now human!" Eggman gave a wicked laugh while BloodGood's face turned to horror and fear, the old doctor pressed down on another button to call his robots "Scratch! Grounder! Come in and take Hillary to the dungeon room! I don't want her getting ideas of escaping while I plan the wedding!"

"Yes doctor!" Scratch replied on the other end of the line, Eggman smiled at BloodGood before the two robots walked in and grabbed her by the arms.

"Ivo you can't do this!" BloodGood yelled as she tried to break free "it's not your choice to force me to marry you!"

"It is now!" Eggman said as the two robots dragged her out of the room and Eggman sat down on his chair with his chin in his palm "I truly love that woman" he didn't notice that Bokkun was next to him with a huge smile on his face.

"Eggman has a girlfriend! Eggman has a girlfriend!" he said as he pranced around the doctors chair, Eggman jumped up from the chair and began to chase the robot around, back on the ground the group had finished fighting off the swarming egg robo's.

"And take that as a reminder!" Heath said as he kicked a broken robot, the heat demon stood with all his pride while Charmy suck his hand from behind his head and waved, Clawd looked up in the sky to see the Egg Carrier leaving Salem, with BloodGood in the carrier!

"Come on! We have to save BloodGood!" he said as he chased the flying vessel.

"Clawd wait up!" Venus said as the group followed him, Eggman saw the heros from up top on the carrier and growled.

"No one is separting me from Hillary again!" he said as he slammed down on a button next to him and a large beam from below the vessel shot out at the group and the entire team seemed to be vaporized, BloodGood watched from a window in her room with horror on her face.

"NO!" She yelled before she fell to her knees and weeped over the loss of people trying to rescue her, but instead of being "vaporized" the beam was really a teleportation laser, sending the group to another dimension. Inside a wormhole, the group fell endlessly to their location of unknown territory.

"So where are we going?" Charmy asked, everyone gave a shrug.

Meanwhile...

"Better get to town while we can partners" the lone ranger said as he, Dib, Gaz and Frankie and her friends got up from their logs they were sitting on and followed the man on his horse "not many good folk here in the west anymore".

"Uh...Mr. Ranger sir?" Dib asked as he caught to the horse "where exactly is the town?" the lone ranger coughed and pointed into the desert.

"Not too far from here" he said "just a few miles away, but we have to be quick" the boy gave a nod and walked alongside the horse, Gaz suddenly came up to Dib and looked at him with confusion, how come Dib didn't reveal that Frankie and her friends are monsters yet? She wanted the answer and fast, she was actually starting to get scared because of the lack of craziness he usually has.

"Hey how come you haven't try to expose those monster girls yet?" she asked, Dib stopped in his tracks and froze, he hadn't try to capture the girls or take pictures of them to show the world what the genius of the paranormal he is! But he didn't want to hurt the very few people that wanted to help him stop Zim, the very alien who wanted to destroy mankind! But if he exposed them, then the rest of the monster population would be hunted down until... The very idea gave him a sick feeling and he nearly vomitted if had not been for him swallowing the vomit back down to his bad feeling, the young boy had already become friends with people who were willing to help him although "friends" wasn't seen in his vocabulary but he was willing to try it out and become friends with creatures he was chasing his whole life. Dib ran up to Frankie and Cleo to try and talk to them about the truth of his life, the two monsters ,however, were talking about clothes or whatever when they were interrupted by the big headed boy.

"Hey guys?" Dib asked.

"Yeah Dib?" Frankie asked as she looked down at the young boy, he was hanging his head down with his face in a sad expression "what's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you guys" Dib said "I'm a..."

"Sh! Someone's following us!" Abbey said as she swiped her hand over Dib's mouth, the group looked around to see no one following them, except a large cloud of dust was going to crash into them.

"It's just a dust cloud Abbey" the lone ranger said "bet we can just pass right through it" Abbey just shook her head and reached her hand out as if to grab something out of thin air, suddenly three figures appeared out of the dust, Dib and Draculaura screamed as the figures were revealed to be the same three child-sized birds that had chased him earlier on in Salem.

"There they are!" the green hawk said as the three hovered over on their hoverboards towards the group, the lone ranger grabbed a gun out of his side pocket and shot at the gray albatross but missed, the purple swallow grabbed Cleo and began to hover away.

"Cleo!" Frankie shouted, the teenage mummy screamed and kicked the swallow until she broke lose and nearly fell on the ground had it not been Gaz who caught her.

"Thank you" Cleo said to Gaz, the young goth girl just shrugged and dropped her, Cleo rubbed her head and got back on her feet to see the green hawk coming towards them.

"Stay right where you two are!" the green hawk said, Cleo shook her head and punched the bird as soon as he came into close contact with her.

"No one mess's with a De Nile!" she said as she punched the air, Frankie and the lone ranger were back to back as the swallow and albatross cornered them and were about to capture them.

"Not today partners!" the lone ranger said as he and Frankie jumped out of the way and the two birds crashed into each other.

"Get them you idiots!" the green hawk said as he got back up on his feet, suddenly he heard growling behind him and he turned around to see a very angry Clawdeen "I'm outta of here!" he was about to run until Clawdeen opened her mouth and closed it with the green hawk in her mouth, the group rushed over to the teenage werewolf as the bird tried to escape her mouth.

"Let him out of there!" the albatross said as he and the swallow ran over to Clawdeen "he's just trying to get your attention!" Clawdeen raised her eyebrow and grabbed the hawk from her mouth, it was covered in drool and he was shivering.

"What do you mean trying to get our attention?" Clawdeen asked.

"We were chasing you guys because we need your help!" the hawk said as he moved his arms up and down, Dib ,however, was not convinced.

"Why do you need our help?" he asked "and you better hurry up, because you don't have much time here!" the hawk turned his head to Clawdeen as she licked her lips with hunger.

"I think I hear my stomach growling!" she said, this scared the hawk even more "who are you guys?"

"I'm Jet the hawk!" Jet said as he tried to protect himself "and those two are my associates! Wave and Storm!" the group turned their heads to two other birds that were waving at them "we're from the lands of Mobius! Home of the famous and so-what heroic Sonic the hedgehog!" the group looked at each other as if they were asking each other questions.

"Go on" Clawdeen said as she set Jet down on the ground "why are you guys here?"

"Mobius was under attack by the force that is Dr. Eggman until he left, taking a ark of cosmo's with him".

"Ark of cosmo's?" Dib asked.

"More on that later" Jet said "but then Wave's locater found out he brought and left it here in this dimension for some reason".

"This is starting to make a little more sense" Operetta said, Ghoulia moaned in agreement.

"So where is this ark of cosmo's?" Clawdeen asked "but if you don't tell us, then you will become a roasted bird!" Jet shivered in fear and nodded.

"It's in the town" Jet said "this way!" Jet grabbed his hoverboard and hovered in the direction where the town was with Wave and Storm following him.

"We better go follow them partners" the lone ranger said as he got back up on his horse and the group followed him as it galloped towards town.

Meanwhile...

"Come on Toothless!" Hiccup said as he and his friends walked back towards the village for the night, the group had been training all day for Heather when she visited the island of berk to see her friends again, the black night fury gave a nod as he, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Hookfang and Meatlug followed their masters. The dragons had already wore themselves out and were ready for a full night's rest.

"Great to see you again Heather" Astrid said as she walked alongside the raven haired girl.

"Great to be back guys" Heather said as she jumped a laying tree, Hiccup suddenly noticed that Fishlegs was nowhere to be seen and wondered where he was.

"Hey has anyone seen Fishlegs?" he asked.

"I saw him yesterday" Ruffnut said "does that count?" Hiccup just shook his head and sighed at Ruffnut's response, the dragons hadn't gone so much as close as the kids for they were suddenly distracted by movement in the distance, the movement seemed as though it was limp-like until the figure responsible for thr movement came close to Heather.

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed as the figure was revealed to be a green decaying person wearing a blue shirt and pants, but the figure's body parts were shaped like rectangles and squares! The figure gave a moan before Toothless attacked the figure and ripped him to shreds.

"Toothless! No!" Hiccup shouted until another creature that was shaped liked the last one appeared and more appeared with it, soon the group and dragons were surrounded by a army of the creatures "we've got to get to the village to warn everyone else!" Hiccup's friends gave a nod and avoided any creature trying to get them while the dragons blasted the creatures with fire. But no matter how many blast of fire the dragons used and the times the teens tried to escape, the creatures caught them and the dragons were breathless.

"This is the end!" Fishlegs said "I knew this day would come!" the teens looked at each other with scared faces and closed their eyes for the end...

Until a large tree knocked nearly half of the creatures away and the few that were holding the teens released them and the creatures began to fight whatever was attacking the army of monsters.

"Blaze! Look out!" a male's voice said as another force knocked half the creatures off their feet and plunging to their doom over a cliff.

"What's going on?!" Snotlout asked as he ran behind Hookfang, Hiccup looked around to see what was going on and saw the something he didn't expect to see, a upright white hedgehog wearing gloves and black shoes, next to the hedgehog was a purple cat that was wearing purple clothes and shoes. The two creatures were fighting any swarming creatures around them, suddenly a man that looked like the creatures but with normal skin began to attack the creatures alongside the hedgehog and cat.

"Steve! Zombies at 3:00 O' Clock!" the cat said as she punched a zombie, the man gave a nod and grabbed a pick-axe from his pocket and plunged it into a zombie's chest and it fell down with a loud wail. The teens looked at each other with confused faces until a large flame got their attention, the cat somehow ignited a large powerful flame that destroyed every zombie around them and the teens, Hiccup stood speechless at the accomplishment the cat did and walked over to the three people that saved his and his friends lives, the man and two animals saw the boy coming and the man grabbed a sword from his back and held it up Hiccup's chin.

"No it's okay" he said "I'm friendly" Hiccup tipped the sword down and held out his hand and urged the man to shake it "I'm Hiccup".

"Name's Steve" the man said as he shook Hiccup's hand.

"I'm Silver" the hedgehog said as he walked up to Hiccup "and that's my girlfriend Blaze over there" the hedgehog pointed to the purple cat as she waved to him, Hiccup gave a nod before he walked to a lying corpse of a zombie.

"What are these things?" he asked.

"They're called zombies" Steve replied.

"Zombies?" Astrid asked as she walked up to Steve.

"They're found in my dimension" Steve said, Astrid looked at him with a confused look on her face, what is a dimension? Steve saw the confused look on her face and shook his head "allow me to explain, I was mining on the cube lands until Silver and Blaze appeared" he pointed to Silver and Blaze sitting together on a log.

"We told him that someone was interfering with the dimensional bridge between worlds you can never imagine before" Blaze said "so me and Silver went to the Cube dimension to ask Steve for help, it was also interfering with his dimension, which caused zombies from his world to enter your world".

"This is making a little more sense now" Fishlegs said.

"What do you mean?" Tuffnut asked for nothing was making sense to him...Still.

"It means that our worlds are held together by a inter-dimensional land bridge that will collapse if the person responsible for interfering with it causes anymore damage will collapse and our worlds will be destroyed" Heather said, that caused everyone to look at her with shocked faces "what? My mom told me stories about it".

"So how do we stop it Blaze?" Ruffnut asked, the cat scratched her chin and shrugged "you mean you don't know?!"

"Well...Yes and No" Blaze said "I know where the bridge is, but I don't know who is interfering with it and why he or she wants to, but if we get the Chaos and SOL emeralds then we can go to portal and fix the damage".

"So where are these SOL and Chaos emeralds?" Snoutlot asked.

"They're still in the SOL and Mobius Dimensions" Silver said "if we can make good time then we can-" he was cut off when a green portal opened up right in front of him, the white hedgehog looked at the portal with curiousity and moved towards it until a gray flying metal dog came out of the portal with a bark.

"Demon dog! Demon dog!" Tuffnut yelled, he saw a branch and quickly grabbed it and ran towards the hound "I'll get it!" he was about to hit the innocent creature until it's chest opened up to reveal a screen with a big headed boy on it.

"Hello everyone" the boy said "I'm Jimmy Neutron, we've hadn't met, but all of you can trust me, I'm a friend. I need you all to follow Goddard into the portal to get to Retroville, there I can tell you what's going on" the dog's chest closed and it flew back into the portal, Hiccup was tempted to follow the dog but he was starting to get second thoughts on doing so.

"I think we should follow the dog" Astrid said with everyone else on the idea.

"I don't know" Hiccup said "maybe we shouldn't, what if it's a trick".

"Hiccup, since when does a big headed boy use's a metal dog to tell us when we meet a white hedgehog, a purple cat and a weird shaped guy?" Astrid asked.

"Good point" Hiccup replied.

"Then let's go!" Ruffnut said as she grabbed the two by the arms and jumped into the portal with the other members of the group, Hiccup stuck his head out of the portal and looked at the dragons.

"You guys stay here and keep a eye on Berk" he said, the dragons each gave a nod before he went back inside the portal.

Later...

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Heather, Silver, Blaze and Steve fell out of the portal with loud thuds onto a hard and cold floor, the group looked to see the strangest group of people every seen, this group had four teenagers, three kids, two strange creatures and a short green man.

"Greetings everyone" the big-headed boy from earlier said as he walked over to them "welcome to my lab, these guys over here are my friends" he pointed to the group behind him, each of them waved to them while a yellow square spongy creature came up to them and held out his hand.

"Hi! I'm SpongeBob!" the yellow creature said as he grabbed everyones hands and shook them hard "welcome to Retroville! Home of my friend Jimmy Neutron! Jimmy said that we were getting Nicktoons Unite back together! But he also said we needed help and..."

"Woah! Woah! Hold on there dude!" the pink hat buck toothed kid said as grabbed SpongeBob by the shoulder "let Neutron tell them everything that's going on"

"Thank you Timmy" Jimmy said as he walked past him "as SpongeBob was saying, we are a team called Nicktoons Unite! My friends are the members of the team itself, allow me to introduce them" he drew his hand towards the other members that were either doing something else or playing with one of Jimmy's inventions "this is Danny, Sam, Tucker, Tak, Patrick and the two new members Skoodge and Spectra Penderghast" the green alien was whispering something in the ghost girl's ear that caused her to blush and giggle.

"And that's why I broke up with Invader Zeeti!" Skoodge said as he grabbed a soda from behind his back and opened it, Spectra couldn't help but laugh out loud and pat the irken on the back.

"That's a pretty funny story Skoodge!" she said, she grabbed her Icoffin from her pocket and began to type on it "wait until all my friends hear about it!" she held to phone up to her ear and waited for it to be answered.

"Sorry but I can't come to the phone right now" a teenage girls voice answered "I'm either shopping or doing something important right now, please leave a message for the De Nile family, thank you"

"Hey Cleo I have a hillarious story for you" Spectra said "a friend of mine said it started when..."

"Excuse me Spectra" Jimmy said "but we kinda need to tell the others what's oing on"

"Oh right!" she said "sorry Cleo, have to tell you later" she hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket and floated over to the other hero's.

"Anyway" Jimmy said "this reason I called everyone from their home dimension's is because of the dimension's mixing up with each other".

"What do you mean Jimmy?" SpongeBob asked.

"It happened early today when I was looking at the files of our home universes, specifically yours, mine, Timmy's, Tak's, Danny's and you know who's home dimension" Jimmy said.

"You mean Zim?" Tak asked, Jimmy made a sour face and shook his head.

"Yeah, and Zim's" he said, something about this "Zim" made Silver get suspicious.

"Who's Zim?" Silver asked.

"Just some green alien that is always trying to conquer the world everyday" Tak said.

"Not to mention he's an annoying moronic jerk" Sam said.

"And he's very creepy too" Patrick said, the pink starfish grabbed a jar of peanut butter from his back and began to eat from it.

"Also he's my smeethood friend!" Skoodge said "I've known him for as long as I can!"

"Well Skoodge, I hate to break it to you" Jimmy said "but your friend Zim is missing" Skoodge suddenly gasped and broke out crying the floor.

"No! It should've been me!" he said.

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Astrid asked.

"I tried to call him on his computer earlier today" Jimmy said "but he didn't respond, he said he was no longer here on earth because of something called the great assigning 2 I think"

"There's no such thing as the great assigning 2" Skoodge said "that won't be until operation impending doom 3 will be ready! Zim said he was going somewhere and told me not to mention the place, if I did then he would ban my snack privilages!"

"So the Irken invader has other plans then" Jimmy said "but we can worry about that later".

"Are you sure Neutron?" Tucker asked "we all know Zim can't be trusted on his own if something else that involves taking over earth is involved".

"Be as it may guys" Jimmy said "Zim has gotten along his own when weren't around" Hiccup was busy looking at Jimmy's lab computer screen, it was showing a large map of the multi-verse.

"Hey Jmmy what's this?" he asked.

"That's a map of the multi-verse" Jimmy replied as he walked over to the computer "I've been studying about the dimension's that exist the universe's, mainly mine and my friends, but I soon stumbled upon the discovery of the other dimension's".

"So is that why you called all of us? So you could tell us?" Hiccup asked.

"Not exactly" Jimmy said "the reason I called all of you was because our dimension's are in danger...yet again" everyone gasped while Timmy shook his head.

"Figures" he said.

"What's wrong with our dimension's Jimmy?" SpongeBob asked.

"This morning when I was looking up on the information of our dimension's, I found out that someone was interfering with the inter-dimensional land bridge that connects our dimension's together" Jimmy said, he pressed down on a button on his keyboard that opened a window file on the screen, the file was picture that showed a land purple bridge with a swirling vortex beneath it "someone has been using their own source of energy to break into the land bridge so he or she could destroy it".

"How do we fix it?" Sam asked.

"Thats the only problem we have" Jimmy said as he closed the file window "I don't know how to fix it, if we don't find the person responsible for this mess then we can't fix the land bridge" SpongeBob suddenly gasped and ran over to his friend.

"Will there be nachos there?" Patrick randomly asked.

"NO!" Ruffnet yelled "and what are nachos?" Patrick grabbed a plate of nachos from his back and handed it to Ruffnut, the viking girl sniffed a nacho and stuffed it her mouth, her eyes expand with delight and she stuffed more in her mouth.

"Jimmy we can't just give up!" SpongeBob said "who defeated the evil syndicate when they threatened yours, mine, Danny's and Timmy's worlds? We did! Who defeated the Mawgu? We did! Who defeated the toybots? We did! Who joined forces with the evil syndicate when we had no other options when the Morphoids invaded earth? We did that too! And we won all of those battles!" Jimmy lifted his head to see SpongeBob with his biggest smile and he smiled back.

"Your right!" Jimmy said as he walked over to a wall and knocked on it, the wall opened up to show a array of weapons that looked like they hadn't been used in a long time, he picked a tennis racket with a lightbulb on it and he turned around to face his group "Nicktoons...Unite!" everyone looked at him with a confused look but Timmy broke the silence.

"It's our teams name" he said.

"Where to first?" Blaze asked.

"How about Bikini Bottom?" SpongeBob asked.

"Great idea! Let's go!" Hiccup said, Jimmy grabbed a remote from his pocket and a portal opened up in front of the group, everyone jumped inside the portal and it closed with a soft hiss and the lab grew quiet except for Goddard chewing on a can.

Meanwhile...

"Release the prisoner!" Eggman said as Orbot and Cubot carried a tied-up monster, the two threw on the ground and the monster broke free of the rope.

"What's the meaning of this?!" the monster yelled.

"Along to introduce myself Romulous!" Eggman said as he took a bow "I am the world wide known genius Dr. Eggman!" Romulous looked at the doctor and tried hard not to laugh.

"Dr. Eggman?! What kind of name is that?!" he said as he laughed his head off, Eggman growled at the monster and pressed down on a button from on his watch, a large tubed covered the monster and he pounded on the glass "what are you doing?!"

"Just going to do something I enjoy doing to people I don'y like" Eggman said "Robotization!" Romulous had no idea what Robotization was but he didn't like the sound of it.

"Let me out now!" he yelled as he pounded on the glass, Eggman just laughed as the tube filled up with a bright light that engulfed Romulous, the pounding stopped and a moment later the light disappeared and a robotized Romulous stood in the tube.

"Success! A brilliant success!" Eggman said, Romulous's eyes turned red and he looked at the doctor.

"What are your orders Master Eggman?" he asked.

Chapter 7 coming soon...


	8. Chapter 8

Cartoon Hero All-Star Saga: Universe Mix-Up

Chapter 8: Raid on Tremorton and more mixing up.

"You can't be serious G.U.N. commander" Shadow said as agents from Providence, AVL, OWCA and Area 51 had gathered around the table while Shadow kept his distance "why do we need help from a bunch of wannabes?"

"Wannabe?" the blob asked a doctor with a strange cockroach-like head.

"A person who wants to be like a group of people B.O.B." the doctor said "and we are not a bunch of wannabes".

"We have saved the world on a number of times" a man with a green coat, sunglasses and green pants said, his face had a goatee "even more then you can think hedgehog" Shadow suddenly grabbed a pen and flung it towards his head but missed.

"Be as it may" the OWCA commander began "you all must work together to find this G-Woman" Duncan looked at the middle aged man with the gray coat and gave a scowl while the man did the same.

"Fine" Shadow said.

"Hooray! New members of G.U.N.!" Maria said with glee "so where do we start?" the G.U.N. walked over to the HQ computer and pressed down on a button to reveal an image of the mystic ruins.

"What's that place?" a teenager with an orange coat, white and green shirt and black pants asked as he pointed to the image of the location.

"That's the mystic ruins Rex" the commander said "the reason you're all going to that place is because a strange energy source is emitting from there, we have reason to believe a powerful object is located there".

"And you guys want us to go find it?" Roxy asked "because we can go do it right now!" Roxy was excited to work for a real secret agency and began to head for the door until Omega stopped her and his eyes beeped "what's wrong Omega?"

"Scans show dangerous criminal located in mystic ruins" Omega said.

"Criminal Sminal!" Courtney said "let's just get this object and go home!" she bolted for the HQ door and left the room quickly and came back out with a "What are you guys waiting for?" look on her face.

"Coming!" Maria said as she ran to the door with the other agents following her "be back with that object in no time!" the commanders looked at agents with one final glance before turning back to each other and began to discuss something else, outside in the hallway Rex was looking through the hallways at the numerous G.U.N. agents that served the world during times of peril, Rex stopped at one picture that showed Shadow fighting a group of Black Arms soldiers.

Putting others before himself, even in our darkest hour.

"Hard to forget that day" Shadow said as he stood next to Rex "even when a new alien problem comes up, if only I could see that day without memory".

"What do you mean?" Rex asked.

"It means that I wish I could get a second chance to see my father again" Shadow said "he was the leader of that species, but he only cared about himself" the black and red hedgehog sighed sadly and walked away, Rex looked at picture one more time and smiled, Noah was right behind to Aisha and he had a warm and dreamy smile on his face.

"She is the one" he said to himself "I know it" Aisha turned around to Noah and waved and smiled warmly before turning back.

"He's the one" she said to himself "I know it" the group of heroes exited the secret base and walked to the Mystic Ruins, however Owen couldn't make it past 1 whole block!

"Come on Owen!" Sky said as he and Bloom tried to pull the lug of meat, Shadow sighed and grabbed the green chaos emerald out of the side of his fur and lifted it in the air.

"CHAOS….CONTROL!" He yelled, a bright white light surrounded the group and then they were gone.

Meanwhile…

"There they are!" Danny said as he, Cathy, Chris, Sam, Zim, GIR, MiniMoose, Howleen, Juniper, A.S.H.T.O.N., J-00031 Omega and Jake entered the middle of Single Town where a group of Black Arms soldiers where terrorizing the area "over here you big disgusting nerds!" the soldiers became furious and ran towards the group, Jake and Cathy looked at each other and smiled.

"Now!" Cathy said as Jake grabbed his five Chaos Stones from his pocket and they began to circle Jake and Cathy, but suddenly they began to circle Danny, Sam and Chris too. A bright white light engulfed the five and suddenly the five were now in super form, the black arms soldiers looked at the five and quivered with fear, the MBC and Jake made it easy for themselves in moment and the pain for the soldiers was quick and instant, all that was left of the soldiers was a large puddle of black goo.

"Showed those things" Jake said as the five turned back to normal "but what puzzles me is how you three could do master control" Sam and Chris looked at each other and shrugged while Danny rested his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Guess it's in our blood" he said, Jake brushed his hand off his shoulder and turned back to see a legion of black arms soldiers rushing towards the group, Zim's PAK claws de-attracted from his PAK and shot a few soldiers.

"Feel the power of the mighty ZIM!" He yelled "GIR! Defensive mode" GIR's eyes suddenly turned from a light blue to a dark red and he flew up into the air.

"Yes my master!" GIR said as he rushed into the legion of soldiers and large explosion destroyed them, GIR came out a minute later with a taco "I found's a taco!" the little robot began to eat his taco with delight and went back into the legion and began to bite a soldier on the head, Junpier and Howleen were back-to-back when a group of soldiers, Howleen suddenly grabbed Juniper by the shoulders and began to spin her around while she kicked the aliens in the face, Minimoose floated in the air while a black arms soldier sneaked up behind him until Minimoose rammed the enemy into a nearby wall.

"Chris look out!" Sam yelled as he a soldier nearly tackled him until she punched it out of the way.

"Thanks Sam" Chris said.

"You're welcome" Sam replied, Cathy and Danny were blasting any aliens swarming them until Jake appeared out of nowhere and blasted a group of aliens into thin air, the Rhapsodian boy's eyes suddenly became red and he looked at the two and then Sam, Chris, Zim, Juniper and Howleen until his eyes became blue again.

"Life-form data, successfully copied" he said, suddenly his body became a swirling mass of energy and he became something else entirely.

His head looked very similar to Danny's but it was green with red eyes, his hair looked like Junipers excluding the pink line, his torso resembled Chris's and his legs were a mix of Sam's and Howleen's, this intrigued Chris and he watched the alien float up in the air.

"I AM JULIUS JAKE SMITH!" He yelled "BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" his arms glowed red and he blasted the entire legion of black arm soldiers, the group saw the alien had returned to normal and he floated back to the ground and waited for anyone to say something, A.S.H.T.O.N. rushed over to his master and gave him a strange looking pill, the alien nodded and swallowed it and he returned to human form. Zim was the first one to break the silence.

"Your first name is Julius?!" the irken shouted and he began to laugh with GIR joining him "who names their kid Julius?!"

"It's a name of honor" Jake said dryly.

"How'd you do that?" Chris asked.

"Did what?"

"That thing you just did!" Chris exclaimed "turning into a mix of us and blasting those black arms soldiers away!"

"I was given the ability to copy the data of others" Jake said "it's a normal thing for me".

"Normal!? Normal!?" Cathy said as she walked over to him "no Rhapsodian can do that kind of stuff!? How can you do that?!" Jake looked at her and walked past her.

"I don't know how but someone ejected the powers I have inside me" Jake said, he pulled a round device out of his pocket and looked at it with a unease face "there's something going on in a place called Peach Creek, I'll teleport all of us there" the group gave a nod and Jake grabbed the blue chaos stones from his pocket and raised it in the air "MASTER…CONTROL!" a bright white light engulfed them and they were gone in an instant.

Meanwhile…..

"XJ-9! Return to the house immediately!" Prof. Wakeman said on XJ-9'S/Jenny's voice-chip in her head "there's a little upgrade I want to install onto your system!" the blue and white teenage robot was flying through the skies as she tried to find any crime to fight, things had been very quiet in Tremorton when no aliens showed up yet, she ignored her mother and just kept flying until the professor called her again "XJ-9!"

"Coming home right now mom!" Jenny said as she shut the chip off and turned to the direction her house "maybe those aliens finally gave, good thing too because-"

BOOM!

Jenny turned to the direction of the explosion to see a group of humanoid robots carrying large metal rockets from a test building, a green tentacle face standing on top of the building.

"Be careful with those rockets!" the alien said "G-Woman wants those for her station!" Jenny flew up from behind the alien and began to tap it's shoulder before it turned around to see her with a angered look on her face.

"You know, aliens in this town don't usually show up without a fight with me first" she said as she cracked her robotic knuckles "but I can make an exception with you MR….Uh…"

"I am the mighty Vilgax!" the alien said "and you will die!" he grabbed a sword from behind his back and began to swish it towards Jenny, only to fail and see the robot fly up into the air and began to shoot at Vilgax but his sword blocked her shots "a robot like yourself should not have gone up on a challenge against me!" his boots suddenly beeped and started to fly him up in the air and he began to chase Jenny across Tremorton, suddenly Jenny turned around and blasted a missile from her arm right at him and he fell down to the ground.

"Yes! Bullseye!" she shouted, Vilgax flew back up towards the robot and grabbed her by the throat, suddenly the voice-chip inside her head and rang to reveal Prof. Wakeman.

"XJ-9! Where are you?" she asked.

"Busy…Right…Now!" Jenny choked as Vilgax gripped her neck harder "M…Mom…I…N…Ne..ed…H…Hel…p!" her voice was starting to crack and sizzle and the professor started to get worried.

"XJ-9? What is going on?" she asked.

"Now you will die!" Vilgax said.

"Who is that?" Wakeman asked as she heard Vilgax, Jenny started to lose her energy and….

"OVER HERE UGLY!" A strange voice yelled, Vilgax turned his attention towards a nearby building to see a strange creature that looked like a cross between otter and weasel, next to the creature was a man that looked like he was nineteen years old, the man was wearing a blue coat, white pants and black boots, his head had green and yellow hair and pointed ears. The two were holding weapons of some kind that were pointed at Vilgax, the creature had a wicked smile on his face and began to laugh "ZAZAZIING!" their weapons fired at him and he fell to ground while Jenny added her own fun by punching him in the back.

"Thanks!" she said, the man and creature nodded and the creature grabbed a walkie-talkie from behind his back.

"Okay Sam, Clover and Alex! He's all yours!" the creature said, on the streets a blonde teenage girl wearing a red jumpsuit was with an orange haired girl wearing a green jumpsuit and an raven haired girl wearing a yellow jumpsuit were waiting for the alien to come to them.

"Got it Daxter!" the blonde hair girl said as she held another walkie-talkie "all right girls he's coming!" the other two gave a nod and Vilgax came within their range. As he fell, Vilgax saw the three and tried to reactivate his boots until he was in close contact with them and they kicked him with great force and sent him flying through the air, Jenny smiled and suddenly saw the robots carrying the rocket were leaving and flew towards them.

"Oh no all of you won't!" she said as she pounded each of the aliens into metal scraps and grabbed the rockets to return them to the facility, she did as she knew to do and flew back to the building to see the man and creature to thank them for helping her "hi there!" the two were walking towards the edge of the building until she interrupted them, they turned around to see her floating in the air "how you two doing?"

"Fine thank you for asking" the man said and walked towards her, the creature jumped onto his shoulder and smiled at Jenny "name's Jak" he held up his hand and she shook it, the small creature also held out his hand.

"I'm Daxter! But you can call me…Orange Lighting! Zazaziing!" Daxter said as Jenny shook his hand "if you're wondering what I am then I will tell you that I am an Ottsel!" Jak suddenly looked down to see the three teenage girls waving at him, he just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"And down there is Sam, Clover and Alex" Jak said "they were the ones who got us here in this location in the first place".

"Cool" Jenny said "hey, thanks for helping me fight that alien".

"You're welcome!" Daxter said, he jumped off of Jak's shoulder and walked to the edge of the building to see Sam, Clover and Alex pointing up in the air, Daxter looked up to see Vilgax falling down towards them and he yelled which got Jak's and Jenny's attention to see the alien as well.

"Oh no you don't!" she said as he her hand enlarged and punched the alien into space.

"I'll be back!" he yelled as he soared up In the air, Jenny brushed her hands together and turned around to Jak and Daxter.

"So, what are you guys doing here in the first place anyway?" Jenny asked, suddenly a grappling hook grasped onto the edge of the building and Sam, Clover and Alex (the three were clinging onto each other) climbed and jumped onto the building.

"The reason why we are here" Alex said "is because Jak and Daxter told us that a great enemy is going to destroy the world".

"Indeed" Jak said "me and Daxter were chasing the a villain know as Bowser for he had a Precursor Orb" Jenny was getting very interested in this story and began to think who this "Bowser" was.

"But then this things called Koopalings grabbed us threw us in a portal Bowser opened!" Daxter said as he impersonated himself jumping into a portal and spinning around in it "and then we ended up in Sam, Clover and Alex's world where they asked us to help come here to Tremorton to fight that alien Vilgax!"

"But now we have an even bigger problem when we discovered this person called G-Woman is corrupting worlds by misplacing people and objects into different worlds" Sam said, Jenny scratched her chin and suddenly felt the voice-chip ring in her head again, she pressed on the side of her head and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"XJ-9! What happened? Why did you need help?" Prof. Wakeman asked.

"It's no problem now mom" Jenny said, Clover looked at Daxter and he gave a shrug and made the "I'm loopy" sign, Jenny gave him a look and went back to talking to the professor "it was just some alien that was causing trouble and it was a little more powerful than I thought but I ot some help getting rid of it".

"Really? Who helped you?" the professor asked.

"Just some friends called Jak, Daxter, Sam, Clover and Sam" Jenny said.

"Come back to the house immediately" the professor said "someone here wants to meet you" the line hung up and Jenny activated her rocket boots.

"My mom wants me to meet someone" she said "she also said to bring you guys along" Daxter made a excited face and jumped onto Jak's shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked "let's go!" Jenny nodded and flew to her house, Jak ran behind her and Sam, Clover and Alex followed them, suddenly a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere and looked at the group.

"That's right heroes" the figure said "join forces now while you can, before you all fight each other" the figure grabbed a remote out of her pocket and pressed down on the button.

Meanwhile…

A large crack started to break through a city and it headed towards a normal white house with a blue roof, in the yard was a flamed hair boy and an upright dog.

Chapter 9 coming soon.

(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the late post of this chapter, but I promise I will get chapter nine of this story up soon, by the way I'm doing my own idea of Total Drama season 5 in this story as you already notice but the characters for this story are Alejandro, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Mike, Zoey, Scott, Sierra (as in the original Total Drama All-Stars) Eva, DJ, Noah, Owen, Trent, B and Brick! And I will add Kiariani for mysterious later on in the story!)


	9. Chapter 9

Invader Teen 14 presents…

Cartoon Hero All-Star Saga: Universe Mix-Up

Chapter 9: Terror Continues.

Pork Belly USA

"Pass it over here Dukey!" Johnny test called out to his talking dog as the two played baseball, the young boy had decided to take a sport that would test his skills (in case he was attacked by flying balls, again) in the sport.

"Coming right at you!" Dukey called out as he threw the ball, Johnny grew focused on the ball and was about to catch it until…

"JOHNNY!" Johnny's dad shouted in the house, he lost focus and the ball hit him on the head.

"Ow!" he yelped and began to rug his sore spot "yes dad?"

"Next time you try to make your lunch" Mr. Test began "remember to clean up your mess or the raccoons will get in again!" a gaze of raccoons ran out of the house with food in their mouths while Johnny and Dukey watched them get away.

"You really need to remember to clean up your lunch mess next time" Dukey said, Johnny just shrugged and tossed the ball to Dukey, suddenly the ground shook and the two saw a large crack in the earth's ground coming straight towards them "uh…Johnny, there's a giant crack in the ground heading straight towards us, WE SHOULD RUN!"

"RUN DOG!" Johnny shouted as they tried to run away but the ground opened beneath them and a strange portal opened up in the earth's crust, the two were suddenly sucked into the portal and were heading to another dimension.

Meanwhile…

"There it is partners" the lone ranger said as he, Dib, Gaz, Frankie and her friends, Jet, Wave and Storm walked to the near town that was 100 meters away "won't be long before we get to town and find that lost Ark of Cosmos" Jet grew more impatient with every moment of waiting to get back the Ark of Cosmos, he started up his hover board, Wave started hers and Storm started his and the three rode into town.

"Come on!" Dib said as he ran towards the town "we need to follow them! We can't lose them!"

"We're coming! Sheesh! Whiner!" Gaz called out as she and the group followed the boy, the three Mobian birds were going at great speeds and it was nearly impossible to catch up with them until…

BOOM!

A sudden explosion shook the ground and the group looked to see a building in the town was completely destroyed, suddenly two figures emerged from the rising smoke of the building.

The first figure was a short man that looked roughly higher than Dib, he wore a yellow shirt that were in purple britches, his face was wide with a crooked smile, he had a large pink nose and a zig-zagged mustache was above his lip, on his head was a yellow hat with a W on the front.

The second figure was a man taller than the first and could reach up to one of Frankie's friends waste, he wore a purple shirt that were in dark blue britches, his face had a pointed chin and his nose was pointed as well, he had a lightning bolt shaped mustache and his purple hat had a upside down L on the front.

"Quick Waluigi! Grab the loot and let's go!" the short man said, the taller man named Waluigi nodded and grabbed large bags of money and a strange box, Jet suddenly recognized the box immediately.

"They got all five of the ark of cosmos!" Jet said "get them!" Jet, Wave and Storm jumped off their hover boards and ran towards the two men that were now running away "hey! You two! Stop right there and surrender the arks of cosmos!" Wario and Waluigi turned around to see the three Mobian birds running towards them.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" they yelled as they tried to run faster, but it was hard to when they were carrying large bags of money, suddenly the lone ranger jumped off his horse, ran up a rock that was near the two men and jumped onto them.

"Got them! He said and turned face down to Wario and Waluigi "you two are going away for a long time!" Dib and the rest of the group ran towards them and helped the lone ranger hold Wario and Waluigi up, Jet eyed the box Wario in his hand.

"I'll take that back! Thank you!" he said as he grabbed the box from him, Wario suddenly began to kick and fight the lone ranger by punching his face but was given a swift kick in the…Um…Groin by Frankie, Wario scrunched up his face and tried hard to overcome the pain while Frankie stood in shock at what she just did but her friends were surprised.

"Way to go Frankie!" Dib said, Lagoona rushed over to the Franken-Stines monster to see if she was acting normal.

"What are you doing?" Frankie asked as Lagoona eyed her suspiciously.

"Just trying to see if your acting normal, mate" Lagoona said as she walked over to the lone ranger to help him handle the struggling Wario, "Frankie usually doesn't attack Normies, something is definitely up".

"Normies?" the lone ranger asked her.

"It's a monster word for humans" she replied.

"Make's sense" he said, Cleo walked over to the monster and pressed her hand across Frankies fore head to see if she wasn't sick.

"Well, you're not ill" Cleo said "it was probably just a defensive thing" Frankie nodded her in agreement until her eyes suddenly flashed to see something horrific…

Cleo and her sister Nefera were running from something that was chasing them in a destroyed Salem, the streets were filled with destruction and a few dead bodies that were badly mutilated from something that tore them apart, a dark gloomy figure suddenly rose in front of them. It was holding what looked like an older mummy that was a woman, it was in his left hand while a strange weapon was in the other.

"This is a reminder of what your people did to my friend!" the figure said as he raised the weapon to the mummies head, Cleo and Nefera looked in horror as he blasted the weapon and the mummy fell to the ground, Cleo and her sister ran away from the sight while the figure roared with anger. Frankie suddenly flashed back to the group tying Wario and Waluigi up to the lone rangers horse, she had no idea of how the flashback entered her mind or how she knew it but she had just seen true horror, but she was mostly set on who the mysterious black figure was.

"Thanks for helping us get the arks of the cosmos back!" Jet said to the group as he, Wave and Storm grabbed their hover boards.

"Was no problem partners" the lone ranger said.

"I think someone owes me an apology for nearly eating me" Jet said a she turned his attention to Clawdeen and soon everyone did too, the teenage werewolf couldn't fight her guilt.

"Okay, I'm sorry" she said.

"Apology accepted" Jet said as he jumped onto his hover board "come on Wave and Storm, we have to get these back to Babylon!"

"Sure boss" Wave said, Storm suddenly slapped her at the back of the head.

"Hey! I was gonna say that!" Storm said.

"Just come on!" Jet said as the three activated their hover boards and rode off, Jet waved good bye to the group and they waved good bye back.

"See you guys later!" Wave said.

"Alright partners" the lone ranger said "let's get these folks into town to give to the sheriff" Wario and Waluigi started to struggle but they were tied up tight.

"Sorry you two, but you're going away for a long time!" Draculaura said, the group were about to walk into the town until a portal opened up beneath their feet "not again!" the group suddenly fell into the hole while the horse Wario and Waluihi were on just rode into town, the group had no idea that they were heading to a dimension where a alliance would be begin.

Meanwhile….

Being a boy genius meant that Dexter could get perfect grades, a great college scholarship and being appreciated by his own parents for his natural genius, but one thing he wasn't a sure of was an inter-dimensional problem that could threaten even his home world. The boy genius was busy in his lab, watching the information he collected from his inter-dimensional friends during his first dimensional trip, all his hard researching was going to pay once he presented it to his class tomorrow.

"Computer, put all this information in a file in your program until further notice" Dexter told his self-programed computer.

"Yes Dexter" the computer replied, the screen sealed the given information into a file marked: DIMENSIONAL DEALINGS. Suddenly, the screen went red and it began to beep.

"Computer! What is wrong?" Dexter ask, the computer didn't replied "computer! I will ask you again! What is wrong?" the computers screen suddenly turned off and turned back on to reveal a hooded figure with red eyes "who are you?!"

"I am the infamous G-Woman" the figure said "you may be wondering what I am doing right now with your computer, but I can save the details and send you away now!"

"Never! You will not-" Dexter was cut off when a portal opened beneath his feet and sent him away from his lab, Dee Dee stuck her head in the lab to try and investigate what just happened.

"Dexter?" she asked as she searched the room until she spot an invention of his and rushed over to it and looked at it with glee "ooh! What's this do? She raised her figure to a button on it, a red light came out from the top and an electric bolt was sent flying in the air from the light "ooh!"

"Sending alert signal to Marzipan City, Storm-A-Long harbor, Townsville, KND sector IV base, Fosters home for imaginary friends, Endsville and futuristic Japan" the machine said "meet location: Peach Creek".

Meanwhile…

"Focus on your training Korra" Tenzin said as the next avatar Korra focused her mind on the flags that were painted X for her to fire at, Korra aimed her mind on her skill and ability on the main target and…

BOOM!

Missed, she accidently fired at a tree because of an explosion in the middle of Republic city, the teenage girl suddenly looked up to see a giant ship hovering above the city while dropping bombs in the city.

"Not this time Amon" Korra said to herself as she ran towards the city, Tenzin looked at her running to the city and then at the tree that she accidently destroyed and sighed, Korra was sure Amon was attacking republic city. But she remembered that Amon was killed almost a month ago, had he escaped his fate or was he really dead? She was determined to get to the bottom of this, she entered the middle of the city to see something shocking, it wasn't Amon that was attacking but instead five or six men that were wearing something that looked like metal was tearing through buildings and destroying the streets while an old man with a near bald head with white hair on the side, wearing a white coat with a white shirt with a red tie underneath and blue pants stood on a hovering platform watched all the destruction with a wicked smile on his face.

"Yes my robots!" he said "destroy this city! So I can reshape it in my image of a new city!"

"Hey you!" Korra said, the old man turned his head to the teenage girl and growled with anger "no one is going to destroy Republic city on my watch! Now call of your men before things get ugly!" the old man ignored her and laughed.

"You dare think you are more powerful than me?! The great and powerful Dr. Wily?!" the old man said "robot masters! Attack!" the strange men turned their attention to her and charged, Korra started to fire a wind charge at them until a man wearing a black, white and yellow metal suit with strange large curves on his helmet grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the wall.

"Show no mercy to those who dare challenge me!" the robot said.

"Now is not the time to gloat Bass" Wily said "now is the time to destroy!" Korra got up from the now-broken wall and bricks and clenched her fist tightly.

"Alright, it…is…on!" she yelled as she charged at Bass and gave him a fire ball in the chest, the robot master fell far into a building and got back up a second later.

"Slash man! Go!" Wily said, Slash man gave a nod and charged at Korra with his daggers close to her chest until a sudden force knocked him into a building, Korra looked at the mysterious figure to see a…Upright panda wearing pants?

"Never mess with the power of awesomeness!" the panda said and turned to Korra with an excited face "did you see that? I was all like…Shwaa! And kablam!" Korra shook her head.

"Nice move panda, but it's gonna take a lot more to beat these guys!" Korra said as she pointed to the swarming robot masters coming towards them, Wily watched from his platform and waited for his robot masters to finish the two off until a screen retracted from his beneath, on it was a angered G-Woman.

"You are suppose to send the two away!" she said "not kill them!"

"Fine, fine" Wily said "I'll send them somewhere else!" he grabbed a button from his coat and pressed down on it, Korra and the panda were ready to attack the swarming robots coming straight for them…Until a portal opened from beneath their feet and fell into it, sending them to another dimension.

Meanwhile…

"Rayman help!" Betilla shouted through a cage in a dark castle, the fairy had been captured by Mr. Dark and had left her for the Anti-Toons to be devoured, but she had hope in Rayman and Globox to find her and rescue her and free her but her hope was getting down for Rayman wasn't there yet "Rayman! Help!"

"Hang on Betilla!" a familiar voice said, a wall was suddenly knocked down and a familiar limbless man and a large frog-like creature walked into the room "we're here!"

"Rayman hurry!" Betilla said "Mr. Dark is coming back with some Anti-Toons!" suddenly the door to the room flew open and a familiar figure with a bunch of flying one-eyed creatures walked in.

"Hello Rayman" the figure said "I see you and that frog found my new lair, but before you go with Betilla, please stay and play with my pets!"

"In your dreams Mr. Dark!" Rayman said "we're just going to grab Betilla and kick your butt! Globox! Grab Betilla and go! I'll handle Mr. Dark!"

"Sure Rayman!" Globox said as he grabbed the cage Betilla was in and ran out the hole while Rayman stayed and held up his fist towards Mr. Dark.

"Get him my pets!" Mr. Dark said, the Anti-Toons screeched with glee and darted towards Rayman with open mouths, Rayman punched the swarming Anti-Toons and walked towards Mr. Dark "well done Rayman, but I'm afraid our time is up!" Mr. Dark grabbed a button from behind his back and pressed down on it, a portal opened next to Rayman and sucked him in.

Meanwhile…

"It is simple Ratchet" Clank said as he and Ratchet stood cornered by a group of robot Ratchets in Dr. Nefarious's lair "just kick them in the arm and they will instantly fall apart" but Ratchet didn't seem so sure on Clanks explanation but he had no choice.

"You sure buddy?" Ratchet asked.

"As sure as I can be" Clank said, the Lombax nodded and kicked the first one in the arm and it fell apart, just like Clank said! Ratchet then kicked the next one in the arm and the next one until the group was nothing more but robot scrap parts.

"Never doubted ya for a second buddy" Ratchet said as he patted the robots back.

"Thank you Ratchet" Clank said.

"So you two think you're so great!?" Dr. Nefarious said on a speaker in the room "well let's see how well you two in another dimension!" a portal suddenly opened from beneath their feet.

"Ratchet! According to my sensors, this portal is composed of dark matter!" Clank said.

"And that means?" Ratchet asked.

"That there is a 35% chance that we will be destroyed" Clank said.

"Makes more sense now" Ratchet said as the two fell in "get ready!"

Meanwhile…

People of Metro City ran in fear as a giant robot walked through the streets with a large cannon in the front.

"People run in fear!" a strange metallic voice said in the robot "bow down before the Villainous Empire or be dissolved" a blue large headed man in a trench coat walked up to the robot and chuckled "bow down before the villainous empire now!" but the man didn't bow down, he chuckled a bit before removing his jacket to reveal a large blue headed man with a black and blue with a lighting streak on it.

"Ollo" the man said, the large robot looked at him and analyzed him.

"Name: Megamind" the robot said "status: Enemy" the robot's left arm turned into a gun and began to shoot at Megamind.

"Try to catch me! You big robot!" Megamind said as he ran from the firing robot "if that will be possible, because I have-" he suddenly bumped into a lamppost (by chance, ironic? Isn't it?) and slid down "I'm okay".

"I wouldn't say that sir!" Minion said from the opened window of the invisible car, Megamind turned around to see the robot walking towards him with the gun ready to shoot.

"Prepare to die" the robot said, Megamind had no other choice but to close his eyes and wait for the blow...

SMASH!

A powerful force destroyed the robot in an instant, Megamind opened his eyes in time to see the event and gasped at the people responsible for saving his life.

The first person was a man that looked like he was 20 years old, he had a blue metallic suit with blue boots, a blue helmet and a gun on his right arm.

The second person looked like a teenage girl that was 17 years old with orange hair, she was wearing a black sweater and brown pants.

"Thank you both" Megamind said as he got up "although I didn't need any saving at the time, I could have handled it perfectly".

"You're welcome then" the metal suit man said as he held out his hand "the name is Megaman, and this is my ally Kim Possible".

"Nice to meet you" Kim said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Megamind said "now to find out who was controlling that ro-" he was cut off when a portal appeared beneath his feet "oh dear" the three fell into the portal while a figure emerged from the broken robot and smiled wickedly.

Meanwhile…

"Mathmetical!" Finn said as he, Jake and the newest member to team adventure Flame Princess sat in Princess Bubblegum's lab, the three were listening to her speech on the existence of other universes and how she made an invention to go to these universes "how long did it take you to make this thing?"

"Only a few weeks" Princess bubblegum replied "but I must warn you three, it's only a prototype" she grabbed the machine from her lab coat pocket to reveal it was a small remote "it only works for only one or two universes, once I build the real one then you three to go even more universes" Finn excitedly grabbed the remote and looked at it in glory with Jake joining him, Flame Princess wasn't so sure about it though.

"It's a remote" she said.

"But a universal traveling remote" Bubblegum replied.

"It's a remote still" Flame Princess said again "did you even test it?"

"That's why I called you three to test it" Bubblegum replied as she grabbed a cellphone from her pocket and handed it to her "once you enter the designated universe, call me and tell me if it works great or if there's any bugs to work out".

"Okay PB" Finn said, Finn grabbed Flame Princess's hand and Jakes hand before he pressed down on a button, a blue ball of energy engulfed them and disappeared with them.

"Good luck" Princess bubblegum said, her computer screen suddenly flashed on and off and the same message kept coming back up.

UNIVERSAL MIX-UP!

She went over to investigate what was going on, she switched on her computer and looked up on the universal mix up problem, her screen suddenly showed many people and creatures all teleporting to the same place.

Peach Creek.

Chapter 10 coming soon…


End file.
